Kamen Rider Agito: Fate of Creation
by Nero Angelo Sparda
Summary: The Holy Grail War has begun again. One amnesic Master has lost the life that he once had and now struggles to protect what is left of the life that he has come to accept, but now faces the possibility of losing it all. With his Servants by his side he will protect what is left as he tries to figure out the secrets of his past as he unlocks the power of the forgotten hero... Agito.
1. Chapter 1: New World, New Servants

Here it is the first Kamen Rider Agito and Fate Cross. For those that are fans of my Kamen Rider Ryuki: A Rider's Persona you knew this was coming. I know what you all are thinking really Nero Angelo Sparda you already have several other stories stop adding new ones, but there is a note at the bottom that has a offer i am interested in. Well I hope that you all like this and i didn't screw this up.

Last edited on: July 26, 2014

* * *

**Chapter 1: New World, New Servants**

"Hikaru-Nii can we finish the last couple of episodes of Fate/Zero please?" Akiko questioned, giving him her best puppy dog eyes look that she could with a quivering lip as well.

He didn't know why she was doing that, she honestly didn't need to. It was questionable to their parents, whether they should actually let her watch it or not, but they caved. And the supposed eighteen or nineteen year old did to under that adorable gaze.

Hikaru had short spiky dark blood red hair that was brushed to the side and had light brown eyes that were the same shade as caramel and had pale skin. Akiko had caramel eyes and her hair was a dark black that she had inherited from her father.

Yes her father. Hikaru wasn't really their son, but they had found him on the side of the road during a camping trip several years ago and had taken him in ever since.

The only thing that he had remembered about himself was his name, Hikaru. Heck when they first found him they thought that he was an American or European tourist here on vacation. Not that he could blame them. Heck for a time he thought that he was an American or European too. He got a lot of curious looks from everyone at school, including several teachers as well.

So after several months of no reply they decided to take him and adopted him as their own, and that was the day that he took on their last names, Kazuki.

"I don't get why you do that, honestly, you know that I won't say no," Hikaru admitted.

"I know, but don't deny that you think I'm adorable," Akiko said, getting a chuckle from him.

"True, I'll get the popcorn, you set it up," Hikaru said, going to the kitchen and putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave and warming it up. When it was finished he went into the living room and saw that Akiko was ready and gave her the popcorn.

As they watched the episodes unfold, and the story reach further and further toward the end, Hikaru grabbed the arms of the chair to the point that his knuckles were almost completely white from how tightly that he held the arms of the chair.

By the time that the series was over, Hikaru was almost as pale as a corpse and quickly said goodnight to her as he made his way up the stairs to the shower to relax. Showers always helped him relax for some reason, they were always so calm and he always felt calm when he was taking one.

When he was finished he made his way to his room and put on his night clothes and after that, he checked in on Akiko and saw that she was asleep in her room. After that he smiled slightly as he made his way back to his room and went to sleep.

**Dream **

**_"Hikaru! Don't do it!" _**_A woman yelled out._

"_Don't turn away," a softer male voice said over the woman's voice, almost as if it was whispering right in his ear._

**_"Hikaru come back!" _**_Another woman cried out._

_"Don't turn away," the man's voice said, louder than before._

**_"Hikaru-Kun! Don't go!"_** _Another woman cried out, he could hear her starting to sniffle, making him thinking that she was starting to cry and the second seemed to be staring to cry as well._

_"Don't turn away," the man's voice said, louder than before._

**_"Hikaru, stop! We can find another way!" _**_Another man cried out._

_"There is a reason, why you must go," the man's voice said._

**_"Hikaru/Hikaru-Kun, don't go. Please I-"_**_ both women said, but before they could finish they was cut off._

_"Don't turn away. There is a reason why you must go there. You are needed. Do not allow yourself to close your eyes out of fear. Be strong."_

_The male voice said, this time as loud to him as if the person was standing right in front of him. He then blinked his eyes and saw a man in front of him. He wore a white long sleeved dress shirt and white pants. He had dark brown eyes and long brown hair that went down to the base of his neck._

_"Be strong. Please, stop my brother and destroy the Holy Grail," he said. He looked down and saw thousands of people screaming in pain._

**Reality**

Hikaru gasped as he woke up in a cold sweat as he quickly leaned up in bed. After a couple of breathes he placed his hand on his hand and tried to calm down, his heart beating as if he just ran away from the devil himself.

After he managed to calm down he looked at the clock next to his bed and saw that it was only a quarter passed three in the morning. He got up out of bed and made his way to the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a large glass. After he did he opened the fridge and pulled out a gallon of juice and poured it into the glass. After he did he brought it to his lips and downed it all greedily in one go.

After he finished it he poured himself one more glass and drank it, but this time nowhere near as fast as the first two. When he was finished he made his way upstairs and went back into his room and sat down on his bed and grabbed his head.

Those dreams he didn't know if they would be the end of him if they going on. They were driving him crazy and he was almost afraid to close his eyes at night because of them. They were different now. The women crying out for him had gotten farther than they ever did before, but that was not the newest parts of the dreams.

He had never shown up before now. It was the first time that he had ever shown up and it was certainly the first time that the man, let alone the man asked him to destroy the Holy Grail of all things.

The most prominent one of the dreams that haunted him for as long as he could remember was that it was him surrounded by a field of open grass, fighting off the mud as his arms changed. His skin would turn black as his hands changed into dark emerald claws with two small golden gems on his wrists.

As the hands tried to pull him deeper into the mud he let out roar that was more of a beasts then and then a long curved dark crimson blades grew out on his front arms, cutting several of the arms off as two large grey serrated blades grew out his lower forearm. He would then fight with a renewed effort to get away, and cut more of the arms off.

Yet it all for not as the arms kept grabbing more of him as he roared out again, fighting ferociously as he was pulled deeper into the mud, until her was

When he opened his eyes again, he could feel the mud moving away from him. With renewed effort he struggled against the mud and managed to get his arm out of it. He kept struggling against the mud as more of it seemed to stop trying to hold him down. When his head came out of the mud he saw that he saw that his arm changed again and this time he seemed to be wearing a black bodysuit of some kind and had golden vambraces on his arms.

He breathed tiredly and he struggled against to pull the rest of his body out he felt someone grab his arm. This arm wasn't trying to pull him down into the ground, in fact this one was trying to pull him out of it, to save him.

And then what came after that was…nothing. It would always end there. He didn't know why it always ended there, but he was curious about why it ended there, and he was also curious about why he always seemed to change into some sort of monster in it as well.

It had haunted him time and time again, and no one was really quite sure of what to make of the dream when they went to a psychologist to try and see if they could make sense of it, least of all Hikaru.

He had lost count of how many times that he had been haunted by that very dream, and when they had prescribed him a dream journal that one dream would turn up the most. Others were like fragmented pieces of memories, but they were foggy and he couldn't make them out properly.

When he looked outside the window in the kitchen he noticed that something was wrong. Out in front of it was a completely different house then what he was used to seeing when he looked out the window.

The traditional house that he was so used to seeing wasn't there. The house in the window was a two story modern house that was a little smaller than their own. He made his way outside and looked at several of the houses, compared to their own it was a little strange, since their house now stood out. Not because that there was anything really strange about their home, but because all of the houses around their house were strictly modern while theirs was a mix of both modern and traditional Japan.

One thing he was sure about, they were not in Kyoto anymore. It was too dark out try and figure out where they were and how they got here and he didn't want to run the risk of getting mugged by someone, while trying to figure out where they were. He made his way back inside and closed the door and locked it behind him.

He made his way to the couch and sat down. He wasn't quite sure what to do at the moment. He rarely woke up this early in the morning and wasn't quite sure how to pass the time at the moment.

He then smiled as a thought came to him and he made his way back upstairs into his room. He turned on the light and went over to his desk and opened the drawer and pulled several sketch pads and some pencils.

He layed the pads out on the desk and began to lightly sketch the scene from his dream, starting with the man. When he was sure that he got it down he stopped, not because he couldn't remember what happened next, but because he didn't want to draw what happened next.

He then flipped through some of his drawings and smiled as he did. They were of many things, some being of a beautiful scenery that he had seen at one point, and others of people, like Akiko and their parents and some friends that he had made. Some of them were colored as well, either with colored pencils or with paints, depending on what he thought was best for the picture.

Even though he hadn't seen some of his friends for a while he still remembered their features clearly, almost as if he saw them yesterday, when in reality he hasn't seen them in a couple of weeks, or a month in some cases.

Ironic that a amnesic is good with memory, but can't remember anything about himself from before a couple of years ago.

He loved to paint and draw and to cook. He had sent out his collage transcripts to several Culinary or Art schools, but he hasn't received anything back yet from any of them. He loved to cook, but he also loved to paint and draw. Did he want to be a well known artist, yes. Did he want to make a career out of it, yes. Did he want to be famous, no.

He would be happy if he could make a career out of both of them, but he would be happy to make a career out of one of them. What he did want was to make a career out of either of them, or if possible both.

Chuckling at the thought he pulled out several painting and coloring supplies and placed them to the side and pushed them to the side for now. He went back through the drawings and stopped at one of his oldest, and perhaps one of his most unique drawings.

It was a picture of a woman that was a little older than him with blood red hair as well, but aside from the hair none of the picture was colored. There was also several faint marks on it from when he erased some bits, having a hard time trying to get the color right or a part of the face.

The details of her face came to him at random times and when he did get bit of memories of them, but like his dreams they were all fuzzy, like a TV channel with poor reception. It became clearer and clearer over time, but it was still missing some vital bits like the nose and the shape of her eyes. He didn't know she was, but they did look similar to one another, maybe a sibling or a close family member or friend.

He just stared at the painting for a few moments and then yawned. Sleep was catching up to him again and he decided that as much as he didn't want to run the chance of running into another nightmare he should get some sleep and went back to bed and closed his eyes.

**Later in the Morning**

When Hikaru woke up again he looked at the clock on his phone and saw that it was a quarter past seven and decided that now was good time to make breakfast. He was in a better mood then he was this morning, considering that he didn't have another one of those dreams and had a peaceful sleep.

When he looked out the window in the kitchen he sighed when he saw the same house that he saw when he first looked out the window. And there went his hope of that being a hallucination of some kind.

"Hikaru-ni!" Akiko called out getting his attention. He turned and saw her in her pajamas, running down the stairs.

"Yes, Akiko?" he asked.

"Hikaru all of my Type-Moon merchandise are gone! The DVD box sets, my books and manga, my poster, and even my Saber Lion plushy are gone!" She wailed. She would know if someone took the plushy from her of all things. She slept with that in her arms for Kami's sake!

"You lost all your Type-Moon merchandise?" Hikaru questioned.

"I'm not lying take a look," she said, grabbing his arm and leading him up to her room. When they got there he was surprised to see that all of her stuff related to Type-Moon were gone.

"Akiko there's something I need to show you," he said. He then lead her back downstairs and showed her the house, needless to say she was shocked.

"What happened to the Yamatos!" she exclaimed, referring to their former neighbors. They didn't really talk to them much, since the father was always working and the son, Riku if he remembered right wasn't much of a talker.

"I don't know, but after breakfast we're going around…wherever we are and figure out where we and see if we can figure out how we got here."

**Underneath a Building**

Inside a small room filled with computers and several people, two of which, one of them being a dirty blonde haired man and short brunette woman, were working on the computers and the rest of them were sitting in several chairs with papers in their hands, looking into a large massive room with a large turret that they were separated from by a metal door and bullet proof glass.

They could hear the door open and heard someone walking into the room that they were looking into, and weren't surprised to see an armored man with a gun in hand.

The helmet was blue with a three large antennas attached to it and it had large red bug like eyes and a silver mouth guard. He wore blue and silver chest armor with small silver trimming on the collar and most of chest being silver as well, aside from a small golden symbol on one of the pecks with what looked like a silver backpack on his back. He wore small blue rounded shoulder pads and wore blue armor on his biceps. His arm guards were slightly different from one another. The one on his right arm being mostly blue with a silver band on his wrist and small lines of silver on the back of his hand, while the one on his left had more silver armor on top of it.

He had silver knee pads and the rest of his armor from his feet to his upper thighs were covered by smooth blue armor. He put on a silver belt with a large silver box that had a red level system on it and the power source for the armor. He had a box-like gun custom gun in hand.

When he stood in the center of the room he stopped and waited.

The only man in the room by the computers did some last minute check on the armor and when it was finished smiled and then made his way to a microphone, the woman standing next to him.

"Is it ready Tsubaki?" he asked the woman.

"Yes, everything's good to go Himura-senpai," she answered.

"Tetsuya are you ready?" Himura asked through the microphone, not using honorifics on purpose.

"Yes sir," the man in the armor replied.

"G3 test begin," the man said.

A large alarm went off and a red light as well. The turret then fired several large metallic balls at G3. He stepped to the side and twisted to the side, easily dodging the metallic balls as they crashed into the wall.

It fired another one at him, but he easily batted it to the side, causing it to crash into the wall just like all of the others. It fired another one at him, but he managed to catch it before it could hurt him. He then dropped it down onto the ground and raised his gun at the turret.

As it fired several balls of metal at him, he pulled the trigger on his gun for everyone it sent at him, causing them all to blow up, before they could hit him. No matter how many it fired at him, he managed to destroy them all before they could even come close to hitting him, until it stopped firing at him.

The other men were very impressed with G3 performance and smiled and nodded their head in approval, causing Himura and Tsubaki to grin.

"Okay that's enough we're done for today," Himura said, smiling.

"Got it," Tetsuya said. He then went over to a small counter to the side and placed the gun down on it. He then brought his hands up to his head and removed his helmet, revealing a young man in his mid-twenties with long black hair that went down to his neck and blue eyes.

He looked over at the other room and saw him smiling at him and grinning and returned it with his own, and then walked out of the room.

"Excellent the G3 system if performing well, just as expected," Himura answered. "And it's not even done yet."

"Maybe, but you can't deny that this armor is one of a kind," Tetsuya said, getting a proud nod from its creator.

"The higher ups sent a file containing the latest murder. Poor woman first her husband and now her son, it must be hell, both of them were found up in a tree and they think that she'll be next. They want you as close as possible so you'll be Ms. Saeko Takagi's bodyguard for now," Himura said, giving him a vanilla folder.

Tetsuya opened the folder and began skimming the file, just like Himura had said both her husband and son were found dead up in several trees and they want him to guard her.

"So how is the Tiger going to react to you having to skip out on breakfast today?" Himura asked smirking.

"About…just as you would expect," Tetsuya answered, making Himura chuckle.

"That woman is a strange one, but she amuses me so," Himura said, smiling. "Especially when you two are together and the way she acts with you I can't help, but laugh. So how long have you two been dating junior year right?"

"No senior year," Tetsuya corrected.

"Right, because that was the time that you finally realized that she liked you," Himura said. "And the time that she actually managed to show you how she felt and get it through your thick head."

Tetsuya grimaced at that, but couldn't deny it none the less. Apparently she had been trying for years to get his attention, but he didn't notice till she decided to kiss him in front. After that been on several dates and have gone steady ever since. Though no matter how many times he met her family he was still afraid of her grandfather, Raiga Fujimura, who was the head of the yakuza in Fuyuki. Wouldn't you be if you were dating the head of a criminal organization's granddaughter?

"You think that you might tell her about all of this soon," Himura asked, but he didn't answer. "I take it by your silence that you haven't."

"I haven't," Tetsuya sighed. "She's safer this way, Ignorance is bliss."

"It may be bliss, but that ignorance won't save you when you're in danger. You're going to have to tell Taiga one day," Himura countered. "After all nothing lasts forever, especially ignorance in our line of work."

**Hikaru and Akiko**

It was a little later in the morning and the two were exploring the city and seeing what they could find and see if there was any major key.

"Oh god," he groaned. "I just realized something."

"What?"

"We didn't have to leave the house to figure out where we are," he answered. She looked at him curiously for a few moments and then her eyes widened when she realized what he meant.

"We're bakas' aren't we," she said, realizing what he meant as did a face palm.

"No we're just scared and weren't thinking straight," he said, chuckling. She let out a small laugh as well and seceded that she would take it.

He then looked up and saw a newspaper stand and made his way toward it. He looked at the paper and saw that it said Fuyuki. He bought the paper and read a couple of articles and looked at the date and saw that it took place ten years after the Fourth Holy Grail War. That couldn't be right, Fuyuki was a fictional city in a fictional universe. He then made his way back to Akiko. He had to show her the paper.

"Hikaru where are we?" Akiko asked, a little afraid to answer.

"Fuyuki city. Ten years after the Fourth Holy Grail War," he answered, her eyes widened in disbelief when he heard his answer, not that he could blame her.

"Do you think another Grail War is staring or happening?" Akiko said, hoping that she was wrong.

"I don't know think so, remember the Grail Wars take place 60 years apart from one another, but that's not all that's going on," Hikaru said, getting his little sister's attention. "People are being murdered lately some of them being killed by a long blade, but that's normal compared to the others. Some are being found in up in tree branches, others are found buried just underneath the ground, and others drowned."

"Do you think that is a Master like Ryuunosuke?" Akiko shuddered at that as her throat began to dry. She clenched her fist as she breathed. She was afraid and to Hikaru it was as clear as day.

"Ryuunosuke Uryuu is dead. Emiya Kiritsugu killed him, ten years ago," Hikaru said, trying to reassure his little sister. "And even if it is something worse than him then I'll protect you," Hikaru said, hugging her, and Akiko hugged him back. She always felt safe with him and felt that no matter what happened he would always protect her. He might not have been her brother by blood, but she saw him as one and wished that she had met him sooner.

"Shirou-senpai, did you hear what's been going on lately," a girl said. Hikaru looked at who said that and saw a familiar long purple haired girl, wearing a school uniform and a boy with auburn hair.

"You mean the one's involving people being found dead up in nearby trees." Shirou said.

Hikaru heard enough and decided that they needed to leave, before Akiko gets even more scared then she already is. He grabbed her hand and led her away, taking her back to there house, but he accidently bumped into the young man, Shirou.

"Sorry," Hikaru said as he continued his walk. Shirou didn't respond and was quiet as he looked t Hikaru's retreating form.

"Shirou is something wrong?" Sakura asked worryingly.

"N-No, nothing's wrong," Shirou said staring at Hikaru's back. He didn't know why, but something felt… off about him.

"Shirou we have to go or we'll be late for school," Sakura reminded him.

"Right," the boy said, continuing on his way with the purple haired girl. But he still felt that something is off about him.

**Night - Hikaru**

It was late at night in the Kazuki resident and Hikaru sat on the couch thinking of all that they had learned today and all of the dangers that they have learned about today. Akiko was fast asleep in her room.

Could it be possible that another Grail War was going on, yes. Did it scare him, yes. What could he do against a Servant. He hasn't fought a day in his life, while they were heroes of legends and for good reason.

He then gasped as he grasped his head in pain. He groaned as he heard a loud ringing sound and then gasped again as the pain seemed to increase tenfold.

**Tetsuya**

It was late at night and Kobayakawa Tetsuya, was currently in the park wearing jeans a long coat and sneakers. The reason that he was here was because the woman that he was supposed to guard, Saeko Takagi had wanted to take a walk in the park. The reason she was here was because her family after the Fuyuki Fire would come here often on the weekends together to have a good time and celebrate at times, but she wanted some space to grieve alone, so he agreed to follow her from a distance, but still be close enough to act should something happen. As he stood there waiting for her, he saw a familiar figure with long purple hair.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Tetsuya questioned.

"Tetsuya-san," Sakura said, surprised to see her sensei's boyfriend. Before either of the two could say anything they heard a woman scream out, causing both of them to turn toward where it came from.

"Sakura stay here," Tetsuya ordered as he cautiously made his way to the purse, his eyes darting from place to place. When he was close enough he picked up the purse and looked through the belongings inside it. He recognized the purse, it was with Ms. Saeko when he had interviewed her earlier.

Sakura stayed where she was and then noticed something hanging in the trees. She walked closer to it and gasped when she realized what it truly was.

"T-Te-Tetsuya!" Sakura called out, getting the older man's attention.

Tetsuya turned around and ran over to where Sakura was and saw a human arm hanging down on the tree and when he looked deeper into the tree branches and saw the woman's body, the woman that he was supposed to guard. Ms. Saeko Takegi.

"Sakura stay close to me," he ordered seriously, and she nodded in rely. He pulled his gun out of his coat pocket and then looked around cautiously, looking for the killer.

Tetsuya took several cautious steps forward and then turned around when he heard a rustling sound and before he could react he was knocked down onto the ground in front of Sakura and dropped his gun.

Sakura gasped as a small ball of light formed on top of its head and shined, letting them see the creature as it studied them.

The creature in front of them resembled a resembled a muscular humanoid leopard and stood up on its hind legs with clawed toes and clawed hands. It had large cat like ears that stood up and its face resembled a leopards as well with a small black nose. It wore a long red scarf that was wrapped around its chin and wore a black belt with a small golden disk as a belt buckle with a long cloth attached to it and had roman leg wraps on its legs. The creature walked toward to them and growled menacingly.

"Sakura run, I'll hold it off!" Tetsuya told her. Sakura looked unsure about what to do for a moment until he said. "Go! Don't worry about me just go!"

Sakura then reluctantly turned around and ran away, running as fast as she could and hoping that he would be alright.

"So you're the bastard behind this," Tetsuya muttered angrily, and launched himself at it. The creature grabbed Tetsuya's neck and held him there, as if he was studying him. After a few seconds the ball of light above its head faded away, and the creature grunted. The creature then threw Tetsuya as if he was a ragdoll to a tree.

Tetsuya let out a gasp when his body hit tree. He looked up and saw the creature walking in the direction that Sakura ran off.

Tetsuya quickly went into his coat pocket and pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly called his team.

Back at the trailer Himura answered the phone and said. "Tetsuya what do you need?"

"I've engaged some kind of monster and it's after a friend of mine! I need the G3 system now, deploy it!" Tetsuya ordered.

"It's here," Himura muttered, balling his hand into a fist. "After ten years of waiting, it's starting up again."

"But we don't have approval from the higher ups to go," Tsubaki said. "And also I haven't managed to put on the last of the modifications and attachments to the weapons."

"We'll have to do with them then and screw the higher ups, Tetsuya needs our help," Himura countered. He then put the headset back on his head and said. "Tetsuya hold on we're on our way."

"Get everything set up Tsubaki, I'll drive," Himura said as he quickly ran toward the front of the trailer and turned on the engine. He quickly opened the garage door and drove out of the garage as they made their way to Tetsuya location.

Tetsuya quickly ran toward the creature. He doubted he could beat that thing at the moment, but the least he could do was slow it down and wait for the others to arrive.

Tetuya aimed his gun at the creature's head and fired several bullets at it. The bullets bounced off of its body as if they were nothing more than light taps on its body. The creature turned around and looked at Tetsuya as he fired several more bullets at it. As the creature looked at him the bullets stopped in mid-air and then disintegrated.

Tetsuya stared at the creature, his mind now knowing that his thoughts were correct. The creature was created by magic. The creature then turned around and began running, no doubt running after Sakura.

"Damn it," Tetsuya muttered as he quickly ran after it, he already lost friends and family years ago, like hell he was going to lose more of them.

As he ran after the creature he heard the sirens of the G Trailer and couldn't have been happier. He turned his head and saw the trailer and quickly ran toward it taking off his coat and opened the door and entered the trailer.

"Never thought I would see the day, that we used the G3 system in actual combat situations," Himura said as he gave Tetsuya a silver jumpsuit.

"Well, there's the first time for everything," Tetsuya said as he put on the jumpsuit and zipped it up. He then walked toward the where the pieces of G3's armor stood and put on the chest plate. He then held his hands out as Himura and Tsubaki put on the armguards. He then attached the large battery to his belt as Himura grabbed the helmet and put it on his head and after a few moments the helmet completely covered Tetsuya's head. Tetsyua turned on the helmets camera. Himura then gave him the Guard Acceler, which looked like a metal baton, and could electrocute its opponents.

"Equipping the G3 System is finished," Tsubaki said, looking at the T.V that was connected to G3 helmet camera.

G3 went over to his bike and inserted the Guard Acceler into it, with it acting as the key. The bike started up as the back hatch of trailer opened up and a small ramp came out from underneath, the bike being pushed back in the process.

"2-1-2-3, G3 System engaging in a battle operation," Tsubaki said, having already put on a head set as she typed onto a computer.

"Releasing the Guard Chaser," Himura said, and then flipped lever. What was holding the bike in place then let go and the bike fell back. When his bike was on the road he turned the engine and sped off as fast as he could, intent on finding Sakura.

_'Sakura, I will save you,'_ G3 thought, determined.

**Sakura**

Sakura ran as fast as she could and stopped by one of the buildings to catch her breath. She didn't know if Tetsuya was alright, she hopped that he was. She then heard what sounded like running and turned and her eyes widened when she saw the tiger like monster running toward her.

The creature then leaped toward her, but before it could touch her something had rammed into it, sending it flying back. Sakura turned and saw an armored man on a police bike.

He got off of the bike and turned toward her and said. "Sakura, are you alright?"

"Tetsuya," Sakura said, surprised. G3 nodded his head, showing that she was indeed right.

"Tetsuya you have approval to fire," Tsubaki said, over the comms.

"Roger," G3 said. G3 pressed a button on one of the handles of his motorcycle, and a small compartment opened it up. G3 placed his hand inside and pulled out a large box-like gun with a scope on the top of it.

"GM-01 active!" Tsubaki said. It was then that he had heard the sirens and knew that it was the G-Trailer. He was relieved that it was close by, and turned toward Sakura.

"Sakura, stay by the trailer," G3 ordered. He then began walking forward with his gun at the ready, looking for any sign of it.

Inside the trailer, Himura was looking at the sonar and saw that the creature was indeed close to them and hasn't left the area.

"Tetsuya, be careful its close by," Himura warned. "Also kick its ass for me."

"Got it," G3 answered.

As he cautiously walked forward he looked to his left and to his right and saw the leopard creature calmly walking forward.

G3 quickly aimed his gun at the creature and quickly began firing round after round at the creature. The bullets hit the creature's body, but like before when he first confronted the monster it didn't even so much flinch as the bullets hit its body.

"It didn't work impossible!" G3 said. Just like the suit, the gun was designed and made with the most advanced technology that they could get, and it wasn't done either, but nonetheless it should've done something to it and made it stumble at the least. This creature wasn't what the suit was designed for, but for it to be able to withstand the bullets that the gun fired, it had to something else.

Before he could do anything else the creature launched itself forward and attacked him. G3 managed to grab it's arms as the wrestled back. G3 raised his arm into the arm to slam the butt of the gun down onto its body, but the creature smacked his forearm with its free arm, causing him to drop the gun.

"GM-01 is lost! Status separated," Tsubaki informed Himura.

The two struggled in place for a moment and then moved back. The creature tried punching him, but G3 managed to grab its arm and then threw it to the side as he did a high spin-kick, but the creature ducked down and spun on its heel and kicked him away, sending him flying onto the hood of a car that was near the trailer and Sakura, the roof of it caving from the weight.

"A strong shock to the battery unit! Battery unit down to 80 percent output!" Tsubaki said, making Himura ball his hands into fists at his station. He had designed and built that armor. Several years of work had gone into its construction and Tetsuya had to prove himself worthy of it, even though he knew that Tetsuya was the perfect man to use that armor. Granted it wasn't finished yet, Tsubaki still hadn't put on the final attachments to it, but that wasn't what was frustrating him the most.

What was frustrating him the most was that it wasn't fighting against the reason that he had created it in the first place. It wasn't fighting what he had made that armor to fight that was angering him.

Outside the trailer the creature slowly stood up from its crouched position as G3 managed to get off of the roof of the car, but before he could do anything the creature kicked him sending him into the car doors.

The creature grabbed his neck and tried to choke him, but G3 managed to make it let go and punched it, sending it stumbling. He continued his assault and punched it stomach several times and jumped on its back and wrapped his arms around it. The creature struggled in his hold for a few moments, but managed to break free. G3 then kicked it away, sending it flying, but just like the cat species it resembled it managed to land on its feet gracefully on the roof of a car.

The creature jumped off of the car and stood behind it. G3 charged forward as the creature placed his claws on the car and pushed it forward with all of its might. The car drove forward and before G3 could react the car had rammed into his armor, the armor sparking as he rolled on the roof of the car and then off onto the hard ground.

"The chest unit is severely damaged!" Tsubaki informed.

The car continued forward and Sakura had to move out of the way, lest she be hit next. She managed to move out of the way in time as it continued forward and crashed into another car, both of them exploding.

G3 turned toward the explosion and when he turned around he saw the creature was right in front of him and before he could do anything it smacked him with one of its claws.

He hit the ground, but managed to quickly turn himself around and kick it away, giving himself enough time to stand up. He then charged forward and managed to punch it a few times before it managed to recover, and kick him away, sending him flying until he hit the ground, landing next to Sakura.

The creature walked forward and made its way to the trailer. It walked right past G3 who struggled to stand up from the pain coursing through his body and kept walking toward Sakura.

The creature raised its clawed hand into the air, ready to attack her, but before it could attack her it stopped and lowered its hand. They heard footsteps coming toward them and the creature turned away from her and looked at where they were coming from.

The creature growled as it turned toward where it was coming from and Sakura and G3 looked at where it was coming from as well, but could only make see a bright light around the person's waist and an outline of armor around the person's body, with horns.

The person walked closer to them and stopped when he stood next to the two cars and after a moment one of the cars let out a small explosion, the light from the fire letting them see what the person looked like now as the leopard creature jerked in surprise.

The person wore a black bodysuit underneath a golden chest plate that had silver on the sides and a black rectangular gem in the center of it. His shoulder pads were black and silver and were that were pointed upward. His helmet was black with a silver mouth guard and had a golden face plate that were connected to a set of golden horns that resembled a stag beetles with a small sapphire gem connected to a silver stripe running down the center of his helmet with large red bug-like eyes that were similar to G3's and a silver mouth guard as well. On his arms he wore golden vambraces on his arms that had silver trimming. Around his waist he wore a red belt with buttons on the side of it with a large golden gem in the center of it. He wore gold and silver knee pads and had golden anklets as well.

**"Agito,"** the creature growled out.

"Agito?" G3 said, looking at the armored man, and Sakura as well. The person stared at the creature in front of him as the creature growled angrily at him.

**"AGITO!"** The creature roared angrily. It then ran forward and jumped into the air and leapt at Agito, its clawed hand raised into the air, to strike him.

Agito easily managed to avoid the attack, and when it swung its other arm at him he blocked it with his arm and then punched it. The creature swung its arm at Agito again and Agito easily blocked the attack and spun on the heel of his foot and slammed his elbow into its back, sending it stumbling forward. It turned around and swung its arm at Agito again, but just like before Agito turned around and punched the creature away.

Sakura went over to G3 and helped him off of the ground and nodded in head in thanks. The two then turned back to see the battle between Agito and the creature

The creature and Agito stared at one another as they walked in a circle as G3 and Sakura watched the fight, wondering what would happen next.

The creature was the first to react and charged forward at Agito. Agito grabbed the creatures arm and spun around and threw the creature away from him.

The creature flew through the air and landed on the hard concrete just a couple of feet away from G3 and Sakura. Sakura quickly took several steps back as G3 got in front of her protectively, ready to fight again if he had to. The creature got up and turned around and growled at Agito angrily, ignoring Sakura and G3.

Agito brought his hands down to his side as several more horns fanned out on Agito's head, making it look like that he now had a crown on his head. He brought his left foot forward and extended his arms as he raised them to chest level, one of his palms facing downward, and the other facing downward, his stance resembling that of a martial arts stance. A golden symbol that resembled Agito's helmet appeared under his feet and as he raised his hands into the air the symbol was absorbed into feet.

The creature ran at Agito as Agito leaped into the air and did a jump kick. Agito flew through the air and then in one quick moment his foot hit the creature. The creature was sent flying back as if it was hit by a car rather than a man and landed on its back as it skidded on the ground. Agito gracefully landed on the ground in the same martial arts stance that he had done before he kicked the creature away. The creature shakily got up as a small ball of light formed above its head. Making both Sakura and G3 watch as the creature held its chest and groaned in pain.

The creature then blew up in a large explosion of fire, making both Sakura and G3 take a few cautious steps back.

They looked over to where Agito stood and saw him slowly stand up and place his hands back at his sides. The extra horns that had appeared when he had kicked the creature fanned themselves back into the larger set of horns, making look like they were never there in the first place.

Agito turned his head and looked at G3 and the girl, both of them wondering what he would do next. G3 ignored the pain coursing through his body and stood up in front of Sakura protectively, ready to act in case Agito attacked them next.

Agito stared at the two for a few more moments and then turned around and began walking away from them.

G3 and Sakura watched as Agito walked away from them. G3 was glad that Agito was only interested in fighting the creature, and not him. If he did then there was no doubt in his mind that he would lose. He had easily beaten that thing, whereas he was easily getting beaten by that monster.

Sakura though felt calm and safe around him, and had a feeling that he wouldn't do anything to harm them, so long as they didn't do anything to provoke him.

Unknown to them, someone was watching the fight. The man had tanned skin, red eyes, and blue hair that had a ponytail that went down his back, and had piercings in his ears. He wore a marine bodysuit with silver runes running across it, and he held a long red spear in his hand.

This man was the Servant Lancer.

"What the hell," Lancer said to himself out loud, staring at the armored warrior as he left. He was about to attack the creature after it killed the girl when the silver and blue armored guy showed and stopped the thing before he had a chance to fight it.

He had considered stepping in and fighting the creature to save them, but quickly shot the idea down. If he did reveal himself then he would have to kill them since those were part of the rules, no matter how much he didn't want to, since they were just innocent bystanders at the wrong place at the wrong time.

What really caught his attention though was the third man, Agito.

The way he fought the leopard creature showed that he had some experience and had the power to back it up. That kick at the end though seemed to give off as much power as a Noble Phantasm to.

The two were connected to one another, if the creature's reaction was anything to go by and had attacked him as if he were a hated enemy. He would know he had made plenty of them back when he was alive.

_'Well looks like things just got a lot more interesting,' _the man thought smirking, and thinking that he possibly found the next Master in the war. _'Hope that you and me fight soon Agito, and when we do, I'm the one who's going to win. I hope you don't disappoint.'_

He then stood up and jumped onto the roof of the building next to him, making his way back to his Master. She would definitely be interested to hear about what he had seen tonight, that's for sure.

**Early the Next Morning**

Hikaru groaned as he woke up the next morning. After a few minutes he noticed that something was wrong. He was in the living room of their house. He didn't know how he got here or what happened. The last thing that he remembered was that he was in his room painting and then after that…nothing.

"What the hell," he muttered, trying to remember, but he couldn't remember anything at all.

"Hikaru," Akiko said, getting his attention. He turned around and saw his sister in her pajamas looking at him in concern.

"Akiko is something wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"I saw your bike outside when I woke up again and I was worried," Akiko answered, his eyes widened when she said that and he quickly rushed outside to check on it.

When he got outside he saw his motorcycle in the drive way and quickly ran over it to look it over. When he stood next to it he quickly looked it over to make sure that there were no marks or scratches.

It looked alright, but then saw that his keys were still in the ignition. He hesitantly pulled the keys out of the ignition and looked at them. This only made him wonder even more what he did last night. He never left his keys in the ignition and always put his motorcycle back in the garage for safe keeping.

"I don't know, but I want to know that to," he sighed, wishing that he could remember what happened last night and what he did.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" he asked. Cooking will help him get his mind off of this and maybe help him calm down.

**Later**

It was currently mid-day, but it was getting pretty close to night, in about another hour or so it would be dark. Hikaru was out for a late night walk to kill some stress. Akiko had decided to stay home for now try to pass the time, while he went out for a walk.

As he walked back to the house he heard the ringing and brought a hand to his head to steady himself.

He turned toward where the ringing was coming from the strongest and saw that it was coming the strongest from a small forest of trees. Despite his better judgment decided to listen to it and move toward it. He didn't know how long he walked, but the more he walked the stronger the feeling became, and was having a feeling of déjà vu for some reason.

He soon heard the sound of metal hitting metal and despite his instincts telling him to run away, to run as fast as he can to get away from here he didn't. He felt as if he needed to do this for some unexplainable reason, almost as if his curiosity or fate had taken over his entire being and was forcing him to walk here. As he walked he felt a pain in his chest form, but ignored it.

When he walked past several trees he saw a man with red eyes, and blue hair that had a ponytail that went down his back, and had piercings in his ears. He wore a marine bodysuit with silver runes running across it, and he held a long red spear in his hand.

He seemed to be fighting a leopard creature that stood up on its hind legs that had its own weapon in hand with white marking an a white scarf with a spear in hand.

"I don't know what the hell you are, but I don't really care. You're putting up one hell of a fight and that's good enough for me!" the man said, grinning as he blocked another attack with his spear. "But it doesn't matter what the hell you, I'm still going to win!"

He then spun his spear and managed to knock out its own weapon and charged forward and thrusted the tip of his weapon where the heart of the creatures should be. The creature groaned and roared as a ball of light appeared above its head and it exploded in a bust if fire. The man let out a chuckle as he spun his spear in his hand, but then he noticed Hikaru and frowned.

"Damn it, sorry kid, nothing personal, but the rules say no witnesses," the man said, as he lifted his spear up into the air and Hikaru's eyes widened. That confirmed what he was hoping he wasn't.

A Servant.

Hikaru guessed that it had to be Lancer, because of the spear and as Lancer charged forward he quickly duck down, almost as if by instinct and just barely managed to avoid getting stabbed by his spear. He then punched him away and to his surprise managed to push him back.

Hikaru quickly took advantage of what little time that he had and quickly ran away. He felt a warning bell go off in his head and quickly moved to the side, just barely dodging the tip of the spear and then elbowed the man in the chest, sending him stumbling back and quickly ran behind several trees.

"It's strange kid, you don't have that look in your eye that you've seen battle, but the way that your body acts is almost as if it had definitely seen it, and fought in several battles, since its going off of instinct," Lancer admitted out loud, interested. "Wonder why?"

Hikaru groaned softly in pain behind a tree as he brought his hand up to his chest. His vision began to blur, until he could hardly make anything out in front of him as the pain grew. He wanted to scream out as the pain grew, but doing so would get the Lancer's attention. A bright light appeared around his waist and revealed the same belt that Agito wore.

He clawed at his chest as the light grew, covering his entire form from view. And after a few moments revealed Agito in his place breathing heavily, as the gem on his chest plate began to shine.

Lancer felt a massive prana burst and turned around and saw a bright light behind one of the trees.

"What the hell," he muttered as he readied his spear. The kid had a lot of Prana that was for sure, but now he had a sudden burst of it and was growing bigger and bigger by the minute.

Agito breathed heavily and then used the tree to balance himself as he slowly fell onto the ground. When he did hit the ground a bright light appeared around his form as his armor vanished and he reverted back into Hikaru. Hikaru blinked wondering when he hit the ground and blacked out. The last thing that he remembered was hiding behind the tree and then nothing afterwards.

He looked up into the air and saw a ball of energy floating in the air and watched as it slowly flew down toward the ground and when it touched it the energy grew into a large circle that glowed brightly in the light. The circle was large and had five smaller circles inside it as pentagonal points. Each of the circles had a marking inside of them that represented earth, water, fire, and lightning with the center holding several runes that overlapped one another that looked like a portal.

The center of it began to glow brightly and forced Hikaru and Lancer to cover their eyes from the light and as soon as it began it quickly began to die down, the array vanishing with it, Hikaru and Lancer opened their eyes to look they saw two people around Hikaru's age standing where the runic array was just moments ago.

The first was a Japanese girl around his age with pink hair that was in small pigtails in the back that were tied together by a blue bow and had two bangs that hung off of her face that went down to her shoulders, framing her face. She wore a dark blue Japanese-style kimono that didn't cover the top part of her ample cleavage and was opened at the sides with loose arm sleeves over most of her arms, leaving her porcelain-white shoulders bare. She wore long thigh high purple leggings with traditional sandals. What caught his attention the most however were several appendages that he knew for a fact shouldn't be on a person. She had a pair of russet colored fox ears on her heard and a large bushy orange tail with a white patch that Hikaru wanted to cuddle up to and wanted to squeeze her ears, but resisted the urge.

He had a weakness for cute and fluffy things sue him.

The second girl was European and seemed to be around his age as well, and looked like Saber from Fate/Zero, but there were some differences between the two. She had the same blonde hair that she kept in a bun, aside from some strands that stood up like an antenna, and had the same green eyes and creamy skin and seemed to be the same height and had the same petite build, but that was it. She was dressed in a military-style red dress that was almost completely backless that clung tightly to her body, aside from a few straps that exposed some of the top part of her rear and when she turned around he saw her …well developed bust, that seemed to be much larger then Saber's, revealing that she was more well-endowed. The worst part of it though was the white lace that she wore underneath the red dress with the front of it having translucent portion in the front of the lower skirt, letting him see that she wore golden sabatons and greaves, and he even saw her underwear! In some lighting it was almost completely transparent even!

To Hikaru it was one of the most scandalous outfits that he had ever seen and he quickly blushed and turned away and had to keep reminding himself that he was NOT a pervert and stop staring at the two beautiful women.

"What the hell! You're one of the Seven, and you got not one, but two Servants! This is bullshit!" Lancer cried out angrily.

The two Servants looked around the area and the Servant in red noticed Lancer and her eyes narrowed in suspicion, ready to act should he try anything and the fox girl's eyes widened when she saw him as tears gathered up in the corner of her eyes.

"M-M-M-M-Ma-Ma-Ma-Mas-Master!" the fox girl cried out and lunged herself at Hikaru. Before Hikaru could do anything the fox girl grabbed and hugged him with all of her might, making him gasp from her strength. The cry had gotten her partner's attention, who quickly turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Hikaru.

"Praetor," she whispered, quietly as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry and wanted to hug him as well. Hikaru wasn't quite sure what was going on or why both of the Servants that he had summoned were reacting this way, but it was then that he noticed something.

He felt something wet hit his chest and realized that the fox girl was crying. Hikaru was surprised that she was crying and then began to hear her hiccup. Hikaru began patting and rubbing her back in a soothing manner, like he would do with Akiko when she was sad.

When she calmed down enough she let go of him and looked at him with a smile on her face, her golden eyes red and puffy from just crying, but after a few moments she her smile dropped and she frowned at him.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked and got a cheerful nod from her. "Can you please get off of me?"

The fox girl looked like she wanted didn't want to, but then reluctantly got off of him. Hikaru then shakily stood up and looked at Lancer.

"Sorry that you guys had to show up like this," Hikaru said to the two Servants that he had summoned. It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter, but he wasn't really complaining because if they didn't then he would most likely have been skewered by Lancer already. "But I'm glad you showed when you did."

The two Servants then looked over at Lancer as he spun his spear in hand, ready to act as soon as they make the first move.

"You need not worry Praetor, while the time of our summoning could've been better, it is still good to see that despite all that has happened before we were summoned you had managed to hold your own against him," the Servant in red said, smiling in approval.

"Master whether it be a enemy Servant or some common fodder I will grind them into a paste," the Servant in blue said. "Even if you aren't clear about why you need one! I will be your destined wife that was brought back from the imperial tomb!"

Lancer and Hikaru eyes widened at that as they looked at her, a little weirded out by what she said. Hikaru got a sense of déjà vu for some reason and blushed a little from what she said, her partner glaring at her. Hikaru's eyes widened at the word wife as his mouth dropped a little in shock. This was NOT what he was expecting! He wanted a wife yeah, but this was a bit much and he just met the cute fox girl and the cute blonde. This was not how he pictured this day would go at all.

"Ah, you seem a little apprehensive. Um…you are my master…right?" she asked, looking down at him hopefully.

Hikaru could see the hopeful look in her eyes and the happiness behind them, and something else that he wasn't quite sure off.

"Clearly he wasn't expecting such words coming from your mouth, and you have clearly forgotten something important," the blonde Servant stated as she walked closer to him, until she stood right in front of him, smiling. "I won't ask how privileged you feel for summoning me. I give you my blessing! I give you the honor of being my Master!"

She then grabbed Hikaru's hand as and helped him to his feet. After she did he hissed in pain from the hand that she grabbed as the Servant in blue grabbed his other hand, glaring at the red Servant. A sharp, painful, warmth went through his arm, like he had placed his arm in a hot fire or got cut by a warm blade.

When it was gone he rolled up the sleeve on his arm and his eyes couldn't help, but widen at what he saw. On his arm that looked divided into three sections and looked like a crest of an extravagant sword, that was followed by another similar to it, the form resembling Risei's own, during the Fourth Holy Grail War before he was killed.

They were Command Seals.

_'I'm a…I'm a… I'm a Master,'_ Hikaru thought, stunned by what he was now.

Command Seals were proof that he had Servant, which were a Heroic Spirit and meant he was a Master and a participant in the Holy Grail War. The Command Seals allowed him to give three absolute commands that the Servant could not disobey.

Heroic Sprits were heroes whose deeds were acknowledged long after their deaths; like William Wallace, King Arthur, and Achilles.

The Holy Grail War was a competition between Seven Magi, and was created hundreds of years ago. The last one standing would receive the Holy Grail, which would allow them to have any wish that they want.

That didn't make sense since the Fourth Grail War was ten years ago.

_'It must have something to do with the corruption of the Grail in the Third Grail War,' _Hikaru thought, remembering what he read about the Third Grail War. The Holy Grail had been corrupted by Angra Mainyu after the Third Grail War.

"Yay! The contract is established! I look forward to fighting by your side master!" the fox girl cheered happily and hugged him as tight as she could, causing him to groan under the strength of her hug and pulled his face into her cleavage.

_'Please don't let her be like Kurumu from Rosario + Vampire and let this be a common thing with her!'_ Hikaru thought desperately as he struggled in her grip and tried to get out of her hug, but couldn't as he started to desperately fight to get a breath of air. What a way to go the war hadn't even officially started apparently and he was going to die by suffocation by his one of his own Servants at this rate. Then again there were worse ways to go, being stabbed by Lancer's spear as one, or impaled by many of Gilgamesh's weapons at once, and being used as a sacrifice for the Caster in the Fourth Holy Grail War for summoning one of his familiars or be killed by his master, because of his obsession. Yeah he would rather die by suffocation then any of that at this point in time.

Still didn't change the fact that he was hoping that they wouldn't run into Gilgamesh or Kotomine. They were the last people that he wanted to run into.

"I do believe that you mean OUR Master," the red Servant stated, glaring at her partner angrily, as she grabbed Hikaru and pulled him out of her partner's cleavage and held him closer to her. Hikaru took a large deep breath of air and was happy to finally get some oxygen flowing back into his lungs.

"Thanks for that," Hikaru said, grateful.

"It was no problem Master," the blonde Servant said, smiling. Her 'partner' then began to growl at her angrily as she glared at her.

"Oi! Are you three done with your little love fest already!" Lancer cried out, angry about being ignored. Seriously one moment he was about to finish someone off, the next they summoned not one, but two Servants, and then a whole bunch of lovey dubby stuff that looked like it came straight out from a romance novel happens.

Why can't he get a break?

She held her arm out and summoned a large dark scarlet jagged long sword that one would think that it was made from a several large spikes rather than straight metal. The sword seemed to be as large as her, but despite her build she seemed to have no trouble using it. On the blade he saw a faint inscription on it that said _Regnum Caelorum et Gehenna._

Hikaru would look up what that meant when he wasn't in a life threatening situation.

Her partner held out her hand and a regal gold and blue mirror appeared around her body and floated around her.

The Servant of the sword charged forward and lunged at Lancer, who managed to block it with his spear. When she pulled back Lancer swung his spear and she blocked it with her sword and then swung again, both of them trying to land a blow on the other.

The Fox girl held out her hand as a tag appeared in her hand and threw it at the man.

"Crap!" Lancer exclaimed, moving out of the way of the tag. When the tag hit the tree the tag exploded into a large burst of fire, destroying several of the trees. He turned around and just barely managed to block Avenger's attack in time, if he hadn't then he probably would've died.

When he landed on the ground he grinned savagely, as he prepared himself to attack, but stopped and his grin to vanish.

"Damn, sorry kiddies, but my Master needs me at the moment so see ya!" Lancer exclaimed, turning around and leaving. The three waited a few moments before doing anything, wanting to make sure that he was actually gone. When they were sure that he was gone they allowed themselves to relax.

"Okay, now that that guy is gone can you two tell me who you guys are?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh sorry Master, but with the enemy Servant around we got caught up in the moment. I am the Servant Saver. I specialize in long-range magic," the Servant, now known as Savior said.

Hikaru blinked after hearing that, he had expected her to say Caster honestly and had never heard of the Saver Class, let alone a Servant under it. Saver, never really appeared in any of the Type-Moon books or anime that he could recall, especially an adorable fox girl.

"And what about me, Praetor, what class do you think I am of?" the red Servant questioned, smiling at him.

"From the sword I'm guessing you're a Saber," Hikaru said, motioning to the sword in her hand. The Servant brightened at what he had said, but then hung her in sadness.

"I would've loved to be summoned as a Saber, but I'm actually a…Avenger," the Servant, now known as Avenger said, disappointed. "Truly the Saber Class is the best out of all them, so it would be right to assume that I am of the Saber Class, but while I could be summoned as one, but I wasn't, and was summoned under the Avenger Class."

Hikaru looked at her questioningly, a little surprised that one of his Servants was under that class of all things, the last time a Servant under that class was summoned was when Angra Mainyu was summoned and corrupted the Holy Grail.

"Well my name is Hikaru Kazuki, and its nice to meet both of you. Now that introductions are out of the way, why don't you guys astralize so no one sees, and follow me back to my place," Hikaru suggested. The last thing that he needed was to draw attention to himself, especially a Magus's and another Master in the Holy Grail War.

The two were quiet for a moment and looked at one another and then nodded their nodded their heads in acceptance. Hikaru kept expecting them to disappear from his sight, but that never happened.

"Huh, I can't astralize," Saver said, getting Hikaru's attention.

"It appears that I can't either Praetor," Avenger said, looking at Saver.

_'Well that's just great,'_ Hikaru thought sarcastically.

If his Servants couldn't astralize then he couldn't use a command seal to try and save them from an attack that would certainly kill them if it hit them.

Oh he could already see Akiko laugh at him for this and then be worried sick about what they just got into.

"Look then can you at least change your outfits?" he asked, hoping that they could do that at the least. For a moment nothing happened until a bright light happened an their clothes were replaced, the outfits causing him to blush.

Avenger wore a sleeveless red blouse that revealed an ample amount of her cleavage like her dress with a short red skirt that didn't even reach her knees and had black trimming on certain parts, making it look like it was divided into three layers. She also wore with it socks that had frills on them as well and pointed high heel shoes as well. In a way she looked like a ballerina that one would find in a dance studio or someone who aspired to be one.

Saver on the other hand was the complete opposite and wore a light-pink jacket that with the zipper half-way down, letting everyone see that she wore a silver necklace around her neck and her red bra. She also wore black short shorts and matching thigh-highs with frills and black boots. She had forgone the bow that she wore and instead had her hair in two that ran down her shoulders, and had kept her fox ears and tail.

Hikaru groaned as he brought a hand up to his head and cradled it, feeling a slight headache coming on from all that had just happened.

Considering their outfits he was starting to wonder if he should've just let them stay in the clothes that they wore before, but quickly dismissed the idea. This was probably the closest that he was going to get to them in normal clothing, but at least it was modern, but he still knew that they would get quite a bit of attention.

If you saw a blonde green eyed European woman wearing a revealing red dress and a girl with fox ears and a tail with her jacket opened, letting people see her lingerie and ample cleavage wouldn't you stare?

"Saver can you please pull the zipper on your jacket up?" Hikaru asked. He really didn't need this after all the stuff that he had been through today.

Saver giggled lightly, she found his innocence rather adorable. She pulled the zipper up slightly, covering the bra, but still letting people see a good amount of her cleavage.

He then led them back to his house and ignored the looks that they were getting and ignored the talking about them. Some people though just looked at them strangely for a moment and then continued on, no doubt on their way home as well.

After they returned home they changed back into the clothes that they wore before and Hikaru blushed when he looked at Avenger and quickly turned away to hide his blush.

"Praetor, what is wrong?" Avenger asked, noticing his blush. Ever since they had saved him from the Servant Lancer and made their way back to his home she noticed that he would blush whenever he looked at them, even before they changed their outfits, and Saver was wondering what why he kept doing that to, but decided not to say anything about it. Hikaru looked at for a moment and then looked away to hide his blush, his blush growing.

"Avenger, what is wrong with your skirt?" Hikaru asked, going straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" Avenger questioned not really sure what he was talking.

"Y-Your skirt…its see through and ca-can see eve-everything!" He stuttered, blushing like a tomato. "Aren't you worried about people seeing you're…panties?"

"No, not at all. I am letting people see and gaze upon my beauty," Avenger replied smiling as she brought her hands to her hips, as if she was posing for a photographer. Hikaru's blush grew to the point that it matched his hair color and heard Akiko, snickering in the background.

"Don't even THINK about it!" Hikaru exclaimed, glaring at Akiko, who was smirking.

"So which one of them is your girlfriend?" Akiko teased, smiling, causing the three to blush. Saver immediately grabbed him and pulled her into her cleavage.

"He will be MY husband!" Saver declared as he struggled in her vice-like grip.

_'So far my thoughts of her being like Kurumu are becoming a reality,' _Hikaru thought. The only thing missing would be her going on about him being her destined one and then she would be spot on. Even though he was blacking out he enjoyed the feel of her breasts against his face, they were so soft and firm, like a marshmallow. His vision started to darken as he closed his eyes. His last thoughts being. _'This is probably better than most deaths that I could get in this universe.'_

"No he will not! If he will be anyone's husband then he shall be mine!" Avenger refuted, glaring at her _'partner'_ as she ripped Hikaru from her grasp.

"Please stop arguing over me," Hikaru said, but then noticed something. Akiko was smiling and laughing. That was good, it was good to see her not worry about something and laugh. The two Servants reluctantly let him go and Hikaru said his thanks to them.

"Master do you anything about the Grail War and everything that it involves," Saver asked.

"Yeah I know about it," Hikaru said.

"Good then all we have to do now, is register with the mediator of the Holy Grail War at the church tomorrow morning," Avenger said, smiling.

"Yeah, Akiko why don't you show them around the house," Hikaru suggested, hoping that she would agree.

"Okay," she said, grabbing their hands and showing them around the house. After they left he sat down in the chair and rubbed his head, feeling a slight headache coming on. He pulled out his iPhone and opened up the internet and typed in the inscription that he saw on her sword earlier into the search bar. When he got the results it said that it was Latin and that it meant _The Kingdom of Heaven and Hell_.

He then typed in any heroes that had such an inscription on their sword, but nothing came up. He couldn't think of any heroes that had such an inscription on their weapon, let alone a sword.

He then looked up the word that Avenger kept calling him, Praetor. When the page finished loading it said that it was a title granted by the government of Ancient Rome to men acting in one of two official capacities: the commander of an army or an elected magistrate.

Okay so Avenger was Roman, that made things a little easier, but that still left a lot of possibilities about who she could really be, for all he knew people today might think that she was male when she was alive, King Arthur being proof of that.

He then thought about Saver. She was obviously Japanese, her outfit and facial features being proof of that. He then decided to try something, even though he doubted that it would work and decided to try and see if he could get on the Type-Moon wiki. He typed it in and wasn't surprised when he got no matches. Eh it was worth a shot at the least.

He then sighed as he placed thoughts aside for now and put his phone back in to his pocket and leaned back into his chair.

They would probably tell him who they were when they was ready, no sense working himself to death to figure it out when they would tell him eventually, he would just have to be patient. When the group came back the two Servants looked like they had something important to say.

"Master we would like to make it clear that we would prefer to sleep in your room with you," Saver said, causing Hikaru to blush.

"No absolutely not!" Hikaru denied vehemently. Who knows what they would do to him in his sleep. They wouldn't kill intentionally, but they might suffocate him to death, by using him as a teddy bear, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to control his 'soldier' if they slept with him in the same bed. The last thing that he wanted was to suffer the righteous female fury!

"Praetor while I do not like…Saver, I do not mind if were to share a room, in fact I would be delighted," Avenger said, sounding somewhat happy about it. "But I must insist that we do, a enemy Servant could sneak into the house and kill you, while you slept and we might not be fast enough to act, should that happen," Avenger argued.

"Look neither of you are going to share a bed with me and that it, no exceptions! For now both of you can use the guest rooms next to mine and Akiko's room. I get it you two are my Servants and that you need to protect me, but I refuse to sleep in the same room with either of you. We just met one another," Hikaru said, hoping that they would agree to it, but then he noticed something. They seemed hurt by what he had said, almost as if he had slapped him when he said that last bit.

Both of them looked like they wanted to argue for now, but both of them stopped themselves from saying something as Hikaru sighed in relief, grateful that they decided to drop it for now.

"Master, you're house needs a bounded field set up to let us know if a Servant is here or if a Magus comes, would it be alright if I set one up?" Saver asked.

"Go right ahead," Hikaru said, letting her go off to make one.

"Well how do you think that we ended up in another universe?" Akiko whispered, hoping that he had some sort of explanation for this, but doubted it.

"At the moment there is only one possible explanation about how we got here," Hikaru said, making his little sister look at him curiously. She then realized who he was talking about and nodded her head in agreement.

There was only one person that came to their minds about how they got into the Fate/Stay Night Universe.

"Damn you Zelretch!" The two yelled out in anger, believing that he is the reason why they were here. After all from what they had read he does a lot of crazy things to amuse himself if what they read and the fanfics are anything to go by. The two Servants looked at the two siblings curiously, wondering why they were damning this Zelretch and what he had done to them.

* * *

More of Hikaru's unknown past will be revealed as the story progresses and who the other Kamen Riders are, like Gills. And what the organization that Tetsuya works for true purpose is.

Also I'm considering co-writing some of my fics, this one's definitely on the list. if someone's interested please let me know, and we can work on them together and get them moving along.

Well let me know what you think in a review.


	2. Chapter 2: Agito

**I will admit, that the first chapter was a little rough around the edges, but I think I got'em.**

**I was surprised that how well you people responded to this Story. I'm sorry I haven't worked on this in a while, but I had college for my first term and was busy and I was swamped with work. **

**Not only that I was a little disappointed that there was practically no response to my newest Blade chapter. Not even one person let me know what they thought of that long chapter.**

**For those of you who got the feeling that Saver and Avenger Know Hikaru you would be right, but that's all I'm saying on the matter. He'll have dreams and flashbacks about his past, but that's all I'm saying n the matter for now.**

**Oh by the way Masked Rider Roy how the heck did you get the feeling that Hikaru was a girl 0_o? I always used the male version of words to describe him, and even used male in the summery. I don't know how you got Hikaru being female, but he's male.**

**Well now that that's out of the way onto the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Agito**

_Hikaru was looking through the shelves, looking for anything to help him in his current situation, but didn't know what to look for exactly. He noticed a certain book among them that caught his eye. The spine of it was white and textless. He pulled it out and saw that it was a old, thin, white book that many people would no doubt skip over without a second thought, but Hikaru couldn't help but be drawn to it for some strange reason. He pulled the book out of its place and opened it to the first page and began reading._

_**We must travel back to the last century, to the discovery of a certain massive structure.**_

_**An ancient artifact…**_

_**Hailing from the distant past, formed by non-human technologies. **_

_**In time it would become known at the Holy Grail. **_

_**However, the nature of its makeup and construction remain mysteries unknowable to humankind. **_

_**It is doubtful that humans will ever unlock the secrets of the Moon Cell's unique construction.**_

_He heard footsteps behind him and saw two men walking toward him and turned around. At the sight of the two Hikaru felt a nervous wave go through his body, as if a pit of butterflies had suddenly entered his body. One of them was a young man that was in his early teen, probably around Akiko's age. He wore a buttoned up red school uniform that had a handkerchief and an emblem on it, and white boots. He had fair skin, along with green eyes and blonde hair that went down to his chin._

_The man following him was in his twenties he guessed and was quite handsome. Just like the young man he had fair skin as well. He had dark-blonde hair, and aqua blue eyes that reminded him of oceans. He wore white shining armor that had a flower motif over chainmail._

_It was obvious that the man was a Servant, and the young man was a Master. He knew the two, but couldn't remember their names._

"_Oh, you've discovered this book as well?" The younger of the two spoke, the Master. The boy's voice was strong, confident, sophisticated, and a certain charm to him that made him pay more attention to him. It was like he was a prince or a lord of a country than anything else, and his Servant's presence only added to the thought, making it easier to picture with his Servants as his loyal vassal._

"_It seems that book contains data that only Master's can access. Don't mind me, enjoy the read," the young man continued. Hikaru simply nodded his head in recognition, showing that he did hear him and continued reading the book. _

_**Before long, though, we learned the artifact was in operation. The Holy Grail observes the Earth. For eons, it has recorded activity on Earth-all of it, even individual lives, ideologies, and souls.**_

_**The Holy Grail is an up-to-the-second blueprint of the Earth. Some say it is a divine relic. **_

_Hikaru couldn't help, but lower his jaw in amazement about what it said, and the boy no doubt noticed it, because he heard the young man chuckle._

"_Surprised? The book is a mere introduction to the Holy Grail. The Harway Family knows more. We Harways even know the material that composes the Holy Grail. Come back here if you're interested."_

_After he said that the two left the room. What was inside this book was only the tip of the Iceberg? If that was the case then how much did he really know? _

_Either way it didn't change the fact that he was nervous around him, and wasn't afraid to admit that he was slightly afraid of him._

**Reality**

He opened his eyes and stared at the roof of his room, ignoring the heavy weights on top of his body as he went over the dream that he had, more specifically the two familiar words in it. The Holy Grail.

That dream made it sound as if the Holy Grail was left behind by some advanced alien race that observed the world's events and activates ever since Humanity came to be, recording every second of the world's activities, and all those small and life changing events that happened worldwide, right when they happened. Just like a giant video camera.

It sounded like an ancient super computer more than anything else. A technological version of Akasha, the Root of All Things, and the Moon Cell was a backup to it, but no matter how you looked at it no one could deny that t was impressive and simply extraordinary.

No, that wasn't right, that wasn't how the Holy Grail, and the Grail Wars came to be at all from what Akiko told him. The Holy Grail Wars started because the Einzberns wanted to reclaim the Third Magic originally, and they had help from the Tohsaka and the Makiri clans. The Einzberns provided the alchemy to create the ritual and prepared the vessel for the Grail, the Tohsaka provided the necessary land and the procedure to call forth the Servants, and the Makiri assembled the Magecraft to stabilize the starting materials and designed the Command Seals that command the Servants, so that they wouldn't kill their summoners right on the spot.

The ritual was supposed to simply be a gateway to Akasha, but they eventually realized that only one person could use it at a time and that was when things started to fall apart, even though they all had the same goals and worked together with one another for years. They all had varying opinions about how to do it and that argument broke their alliance. They soon realized that they needed Seven Servants and Masters for the ritual to work had brought in four outsider Magi. When they learned that they could have their wishes granted they leapt on the chance and started fighting one another with their Servants.

And thus the first Grail War began, starting the Holy Grail Wars, even if it was only like children arguing in Akiko's opinion. And the Holy Grail Wars have only gotten bloodier and more destructive since then.

So why did he dream about a different version of the Holy Grail? This Moon Cell?

He would need to ask Akiko about it, or one of his Servants. One of them was bound to know something about it, but he would rather talk to Akiko first, when they were alone. His Servants might be willing to protect him and help him, but he was more comfortable around Akiko right now and she was the Type-Moon nut, and had to know something about it.

'_Was that a memory?'_ Hikaru wondered. It seemed so familiar to him, and the boy said he was from the Harway family. If it was then he wondered when he could find them. Maybe they would be able to help him remember.

It was then that he finally decided to see what the two heavy weights on top of his body were. To his surprise he saw two familiar heads of hair on top of his chest, one of them being a head of blonde golden hair and the other being a bright pink with a set of fox ears on top. His eyes shot up at that and then he noticed what they were wearing.

Avenger was wearing a skimpy white leotard that left _nothing_ of her figure to imagination. What made matters worse was that she had her arm draped across his chest, much like a content lover as she unconsciously pressed her ample bosom against his body. Saver on the other hand was wearing a blue and black night gown and was leaning on the other side of his body and had her arm across his body as well in a similar manner, she was cuddling next to him as closely as she could with a content smile on her face, almost as if he was a giant plushy to her.

'_Are they trying to seduce me in their sleep?' _Hikaru wondered, as a deep scarlet blush began to form on his face, completely forgetting about his other thoughts on his dream at the moment.

Saver let out a small yawn and then realized that she was cuddling up next to him and looked up at her Master. When she saw his face her eyes widened for a moment before a beaming smile formed on her face, clearly happy that she was cuddling with him in her sleep.

"Good morning Goshujin-sama!" Saver exclaimed happily, as she continued to cuddle closer to her Master and causing his blush to grow.

"Good morning Praetor," Avenger said from her place on the bed, as she hugged Hikaru's body closer to her own, humming happily from the warmth coming off of his body.

"What in Kami-sama's name are you two doing in my bed?!" Hikaru whispered sharply. "How did you two even get in here, and what are you two wearing?"

"It was simple really. One of my Personal Skills, _Imperial Privilege_ allows me to use skills that I normally would never possess to have for a short amount of time, and I used it to unlock the door and get inside. As for why I let the fox in here, I had to. Simply to prevent the trouble that would've happened had I simply left her out of the room, like a pet fox that would keep scratching at the door," Avenger said, smirking in victory at her Master. She snuggled closer to her Master and let out a content sigh.

"I might not like Sa-Avenger, but she has her uses," Saver commented, begrudgingly, clearly not happy about being called a pet fox. "As for why we are in your bed cuddling with you, our dear, cute, sweet Master. We wanted to! We had to make sure that no one would dare hurt our Goshujin-sama throughout the night, and for that we must protect you and watch you at all times, and that includes sharing your bed with you at night to protect you best that we possibly can."

"Indeed!" Avenger said, agreeing with her partner. "If we can get in here so easily, than so can any other enemy Servant that would dare try to hurt you! We must take all the precautions that we can to ensure your safety, and besides we have no qualms sharing your bed with you, in fact we both enjoy it."

"Okay that's answers my question about how you two got into my room, but that still doesn't answer my question on what you two are wearing," Hikaru said, making the Heroic Spirits giggle at his question.

"Please Praetor, we might be willing to sleep in the same bed with you, but we cannot allow our clothing to get ruined after all," Avenger said, but then smirked as he noticed a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Why do you ask Praetor? Is there any problems in what we wear?"

She then stopped cuddling him and let go and did a pose that put emphasize on her chest and figure. Saver knew what she was trying to do and then began doing the same thing as well. The two looked at one another and glared at each other as they both began to do more and more risqué style, beginning a heated modeling competition between the two.

"…" Hikaru didn't respond as his blush returned with a vengeance at the two's competition. He had no doubt in his mind that if any of his friends from High school saw him now they would be absolutely jealous of his current situation. Not only were two beautiful women sharing his bed with him, willingly, but their current nightwear would make them even more jealous. Let's not forget they're posing for him too! "It's just…most people prefer other clothing for nightwear, and it's not looked well upon for girls to be in the same bed with a man unless they are married, even if they are powerful Heroic Spirits from the past."

"Well, this might not be proper nightwear in your opinion, but we have made our choice in what we sleep in and feel the most comfortable in what we are wearing now when we go to bed," Saver said smiling, as she stopped posing and Avenger stopped as well, much to Hikaru's relief. He was happy that they didn't ask him who won, because then he would no doubt suffer from the other's ire, but honestly, in his opinion Saver won that match, with her tail and ears giving her the win. "After all, that is what matters the most in the end for everyone about clothing, wearing what you feel the most comfortable in."

"Indeed," Avenger agreed, pouting cutely over her loss. It wasn't over. Not by a long shot. They would have a rematch, and she would come out on top! They would have to do this again later with Hikaru and Akiko as the judges, and having a proper amount of time to prepare.

"…There is no way I can make you two stop sleeping in the same bed with me with is there," Hikaru groaned, having a feeling that he already knew the answer. _'They completely ignored the second bit entirely.'_

"Nope!" The two Servants replied cheerfully in unison. Too cheerfully in Hikaru's opinion, it sounded like they have wanted to do this ever since they first saw him for some strange reason. The two then began to cuddle with him.

They heard the door open on the other side and they looked at the person in the doorway and saw Akiko. Akiko looked through the doorway and her eyes widened in shock at the sight of her adopted older brother and his two Servants sharing his bed in their revealing outfits. She was quiet for a few moments and then entered the room, getting the others attention.

"Akiko-chan, are you okay?" Hikaru asked sheepishly. Akiko didn't say anything and merely kept staring in shock, making Hikaru wonder if the sight of them before her broke her.

"Hikaru-Nii…you didn't," Akiko said, staring at them. "How could you do this?! I thought that you were better than this! I'll admit that they are beautiful and would give a model a run for their money, but I thought you would be able to resist their charms and be a true gentleman! How could you sleep in the same bed with them! I'm too young to be an auntie!"

"What the! It's not like that!" Hikaru denied, his blush growing to the point that it was even brighter than his hair.

Saver and Avenger's eyes seemed to have a far off look and the two siblings noticed that the two Servants had a dreamy smile on their faces as the thought of children entered their heads. Avenger imagined cute proud children that had Hikaru's blood red hair and her green eyes. Saver on the other hand imagined children that had Hikaru's blood red hair and her eyes with the softest and cutest little fox ears and tail with just a smidge of white at the end of their fluffy tails.

"Babies," Saver muttered quietly, still smiling dreamily, but the two humans heard her anyway.

"I think you broke them Akiko," Hikaru deadpanned, a little freaked out by their reaction. He was too young to have kids and he just met them yesterday! There was no way that they could have fallen for him already!

"…They would be cute though," Akiko muttered, making the amnesic boy turn to her. "C'mon with Avenger it's the standard blonde cuteness going down to the children. And with Saver they would probably be born with those cute fox ears and tail, just making them even cuter and more adorable to the point where you just want to cuddle with them all day long!"

Hikaru sighed at her explanation and desperately wished for the madness of this morning to end. The thought of what the babies could look like didn't go over his head, and thoughts about what his children could look like if he had any with the two Servants appeared in his head. They so freaking adorable!

"…Let's just get this morning over with already," Hikaru begged quietly, having a dark red blush on his face that would put many tomatoes to shame. "Can you two please get out of here so I can change?"

"Yes Praetor," Avenger answered reluctantly, looking disappointed.

"Yes Goshujin-sama," Saver pouted cutely. The two reluctantly let go of him and in a flash of light their clothes changed into their attire that they wore when they were first summoned yesterday. The two than reluctantly looked away from as Akiko grabbed the Servants arms and dragged them out of the room downstairs, having quite the irate expression on her face.

He sighed when they left the room. That was not how he imagined he would wake up this morning at all. He would never admit that a part of him enjoyed it, especially to Akiko. She would murder him if he admitted that a part of him did like having the two Servants sleeping with him, but not because they were beautiful, but because he felt at peace with the two Heroic Spirits presence. He rarely felt at peace with anyone aside from the other Kazuki's. It was strange, but in a good way, and he wondered why he felt that same calmness around them. Maybe it was because they were so willing to protect him and they wanted to do their best?

He made his way down to the bathroom and turned on the shower and stepped inside. He needed a nice warm shower to help himself wake up in the morning. When he was finished he stepped out and made his way back to his room to get dressed. When he entered his room he immediately made his way to his dresser and opened one of his drawers and pulled out a fresh pair of jeans and put them on. He then pulled out a crimson short-sleeved t-shirt and put it on as well along with a set of socks.

When he was finished he looked at the top of his dresser and saw a small chest on top of it. He opened the chest and picked up a necklace and a bracelet inside it. He stared at the necklace's nine tailed Kitsune charm that was made out of a dark wood that was attached to a cord made of some kind of cloth or fur of some kind. He wasn't sure what the cord was made out of since it was sturdier then any rope that he had ever touched, but it was softer and more comfortable than any silk or fur that he had ever touched in his life.

The bracelet had a rose theme to it, with the golden band resembling vines crossing over one another with a red gem. It was big enough to be comfortable on his body, without being tight. They had gotten this looked out and it turned out that the gold band was made out of gold, and the gem was a pure ruby. Very expensive, and something that if he ever sold, then he would be able to live in a comfortable and good place, but he would never do that, it meant to much to him.

These were the only things that he had aside from the torn and ruined clothes that he wore on the day that he was found that were from his past. He always wore them, every day and only took it off when he was going to take a shower or going to bed, because he didn't want them to get wet from the water and they was a little weird to sleep with on.

He cherished this necklace and the bracelet more than any other item that he possessed. This small little trinket might not be the most valuable or the most exotic, but it was his most precious. This small little trinket was a piece, a link to his past. He wondered where he could've gotten such an item from and who could've given it to him. Were they given to him by family members? Gifts from a friend?

He wondered who was the special someone that had given him this necklace. It might not look like much, but it was still a piece of his past, a piece of a life that he had forgotten about, but wanted to remember more than anything else. That didn't mean that he wasn't ungrateful to the Kazukis'. He loved being a member of their family and had many wonderful memories with them.

It's just that he wanted to know what people were hurt when he seemed to have disappeared from their lives and wanted to let them know that he was alright, and that he still wanted to be a part in their lives still and get to know them.

He put his thoughts aside as he put the necklace on and then made his way downstairs to cook breakfast. Akiko was always a little moody in the morning until she got something in her stomach.

When he made his way downstairs he saw that the T.V was on and that Akiko and Avenger were playing a fighting game, _Tekken_ he believed. The two were fighting each other in the game as if they were in a heated competition for the ultimate prize. He wondered where Saver was and looked through the window and saw her outside by the garden in one of the chairs, no doubt enjoying the scenery as she listened to the fountain's running water.

Akiko's mother, Asuka planted the plants in the garden. The plants consisted of Aluja, Mexican Plum, Texas Mountain Laurel, and Escarpment Cherry. The fountain was installed and made by Akiko's father, Nadare. Hikaru had helped him with setting the stuff and helped with the foundation, but it was mostly done by Nadare, who had also done all of the technical stuff. Hikaru was good with his hands, but when it came to installing stuff Nadare was far better than him.

The thought of his Guardians, Akiko's parents made him frown. Were they dragged into this new world as well? Or were they left behind in the world they were in? Despite all of the stuff that has happened to them and their unanswered questions he could honestly say that it was somewhat comforting that they still had their property, even if they didn't know anything about their parents.

He would call them, but he didn't have their room number. They had went on vacation to Osaka for their Honey Moon and had left him in charge of the household and Akiko for the few weeks that they would be gone. Asuka had forgotten her phone, while Nadare had lost his bag that had phone charger and some other items for personal hygiene.

He could only wait and hope they would come or call them, but he couldn't help, but wonder what they would think if the two of them met his Servants for some reason. It would be scary and funny because of their reaction. Hikaru chuckled at the thought and then walked closer to the couch.

"Akiko-chan," Hikaru said, but Akiko ignored him as she did her best to fight try to turn the fight around in her favor, obviously too far gone at the moment to respond to his question. "Akiko-chan, I'm about to make breakfast. Do you want anything specific?"

"Surprise me," Akiko answered, doing a quick combination that turned the fight around in her favor, making her smirk as Avenger growled, no doubt in frustration at what the younger girl had done, before she smirked by doing a quick combination and defeating Akiko's character.

"Okay," Hikaru answered, smiling. He was happy to see Akiko getting along with one of his Servants. It was kinda funny to see Avenger go all out for a video game of all things. Not to mention that her look of determination made her look rather cute in his opinion.

Hikaru made his way into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, ready to begin making breakfast for everyone. He pulled out rice, miso soup, some mix for green tea, some yogurt, some salmon to broil, and bacon. He loved bacon and green tea, and so did Akiko.

As he cooked, he saw Saver come in. She made her way into the kitchen and saw him cooking. She took a deep breath of the smells that were coming off of the food and let out a sigh of anticipation. She wanted to have some of her Master's cooking now!

"Oh Saver, I hope you're having a good morning," Hikaru said, smiling slightly as he continued to cook.

"Hai, Goshujin-sama. You have a beautiful garden, I find it quite relaxing. A perfect place for people to share each other's company with one another, perhaps you and I could have a picnic one day," Saver suggested, smiling.

"Maybe, but first let's focus on breakfast. Could you set the table please? I still need to cook some dishes, and I don't want to leave them," Hikaru asked, having a light dust of pink on his face. At least she wasn't being suggestive or posing like she was this morning and simply talking about a picnic. Perhaps he should have a picnic with her and Avenger, maybe Akiko to if she wants to join in.

"Hai, Goshujin-sama!" She answered happily; glad that she could help her Master. She grabbed what she needed to make the table as Hikaru continued to make their breakfast. When he was finished he took several of the dishes and called out to them and told them that he was done cooking.

By the time that he came back the others were at the table and as he placed dish after dish down onto the table Hikaru noticed that his two Servants sat around the table with a look of excitement as they watched him place the bowls and plates of food on the table, and the two looked like they had to physically restrain themselves from digging into the food in front of them, much like wild animals that hadn't had any food in days. When he was finished placing the food on the table he sat down next to Akiko.

"Itadakimasu," the four around the table said. They made their plates and began eating their food. The two Servants ate their foods with gusto as they devoured the food in front of them, Avenger especially.

"Goshujin-sama, this food is simply divine!" Saver said, enjoying the food as she took another sip of her green tea.

"Indeed. Master your cooking is worthy of the gods themselves," Avenger said, taking another bite out of the broiled fish.

"More please," Avenger said smiling, making Hikaru and Akiko gape at her. She already had three plates, while they were still on their first one. She had a monstrous appetite for someone so…petite.

"Avenger you glutton," Saver said, glaring at her partner. "Goshujin-sama is not made of money! We need to moderate how much we eat or else they won't be able to buy any food for themselves!"

"Moderation," Avenger scoffed, surprising the two normal humans. "Moderation is for those who are too afraid to go above their limits, after all nothing exceeds the enjoyment of life quite like excess, and besides I want more food."

Making the two gape that despite all of the food that he had cooked for all of them she ate a god majority of it the adorable blonde was still hungry!

'_Wait a minute,'_ Hikaru thought, realizing what she said. _'I thought Heroic Spirits don't need to eat.'_

"Hold up!" Akiko exclaimed, surprising everyone at the table by her sudden outburst. "As a Servant your body is made up of Prana so you don't really need to eat so why are you two eating?!"

"Easy I want to eat more of the Praetor's delicious cooking," Avenger answered smugly. "Surely after one taste of your brother's cooking you would want more of it right? I tasted it and I loved it so I wanted more of it. Just like any other human being. After all his cooking is worthy of Edesia herself."

Akiko just stared at the Servant and accepted her answer. She had no idea who or what this 'Edesia' is, but she couldn't deny that Hikaru knew how his way around a kitchen to make food that would make anyone with working taste buds happy.

"Thank you, but can you two please stop calling me Master please? Could you just call me Hikaru please?" Hikaru asked. Well if they were going to fight for him, then he saw no reason for them to use honorifics. It would only be a waste of time while they were here.

"Very well Prae- Hikaru," Avenger said, smiling happily.

"As you wish Hikaru-sama," Saver said, bowing slightly with a smile on her face.

"No sama either please, Saver," Hikaru chuckled, smiling.

"Very well…Hikaru-kun," Saver said awkwardly, but smiling nonetheless.

Their smiles made Hikaru smile in response. His life maybe on the line, but at least they were nice to him and Akiko and were willing to listen to him, unlike a certain King of Heroes would. Now if only he could find a way to make them stay out of his bed without using his Command Seals to do it.

"We will call you by your name when we are somewhere private Goshujin-sama, but we will not always be able to do so, if we are in a battlefield fighting a enemy Servant than we will call you by your title Hikaru-kun. We do not need the enemy to learn who you are, just like how they can't learn who we are, or else they will get a significant advantage over us," Saver said, seriously.

"Indeed, if the enemy Masters learn who you are than they will no doubt look for any information that they can find on you and anyone that you care about to use them against you," Avenger continued seriously, getting a nod from Saver.

Hikaru was quiet as he took in their words. It made sense. If he was an enemy then he would want to find all the information that he could get on the enemy and use it against them, but he would never use other people against them, but that didn't mean that others would. After all it was an omnipotent wish that they could use to get whatever they want. Many people kill for such an opportunity.

"That's all I ask," Hikaru answered dully, and then continued by saying. "Just call me by my name when you can you two. I want to feel some sense of normalcy, despite what I'm involved in now."

"That we can do Hikaru-kun," Saver said, and Avenger nodded her head in agreement.

"You know, it's good to see that you two can work together on some things," Hikaru commented.

"We may not get along with one another Hikaru, but we both want to protect you," Avenger said, sternly.

"You may not have known us for…long, but we truly do care for you," Saver said, her voice cracked a little as her eyes became a little misty, and Avenger's soon followed.

"Goshujin-sama, we still need to register with the mediator of the Holy Grail War," Saver said, trying to change the subject and reminding Hikaru what they told him yesterday. He was a little nervous about meeting the mediator of this war. They were people chosen by the church to represent them and make sure that the war didn't get out of hand. Officially they were neutral in the war, but the mediator of the Fourth War Kotomine Risei, Kotomine Kirei's father actually supported his son and his teacher for Magecraft, Tohsaka Tokiomi.

"Right, we might as get that out of the way today," Hikaru answered, agreeing with his foxy Servant. He would let it slide for now, but he would ask them why they looked like they were going to cry again later. The two Servants agreed with their Master and with a snap of their fingers the two Servants had quickly changed into the casual outfits that they wore yesterday.

"Wait. What about Akiko?" Hikaru asked, worryingly. "We can't just leave her here."

"I'll be fine, and besides, you'll be gone for only a few hours," Akiko answered, shrugging off her brother's worries. She wasn't a Master and wouldn't be targeted so long as nobody knew of her connection to him. "Besides you need them more than me."

Hikaru understood her logic and could see her point, but he still felt uncomfortable leaving her here alone. He frowned, but nodded his head, accepting her logic. He was the target, the weak link to his Servants, not her.

"Alright," Hikaru said, and then continued. "But don't leave the house, until we get back."

"Don't worry, I won't, just do what you got to do," Akiko replied, rolling her eyes. He was becoming a bit of a mother hen right now when she could take care of herself, and besides she wouldn't do anything to stupid so long as she could help it.

"Right," Hikaru answered, reluctantly. He put on his black Gakuran style jacket and then turned to his Servants and said. "Lead the way."

They opened the door and Hikaru followed behind them and led him to the church and meet the Mediator and register for the War.

**Tetsuya**

Tetsuya couldn't get his mind off of what happened last night. He couldn't stop thinking about his fight with the creature and the man that fought it and managed to destroy it singlehandedly.

Agito.

The man had defeated the enemy that he had trouble with single handedly. Not only that, but he killed it with a kick of all things. A kick!

Was he even human? Or was he something similar to the creatures? He didn't use any advanced equipment and that armor, if it was, looked like it belonged in a museum, rather than worn for battle in the Modern World.

He heard the door open and placed his thoughts about Agito aside for now as he thought about what he would say to them. He looked up and tried to look as formal and dignified as possible as he saw three older men entered the room, wearing business suits. No doubt they were among the Director's advisors to talk to him personally.

"Kobayakawa-san, the Director couldn't come to talk to you himself, since he was busy, but he has already seen and heard what happened last night from the helmet camera. He wants us to hear from you about what had happened last night and your thoughts on the matter," one of his superiors said, surprising him that the Director of all people were interested in what he had to say.

The Director, the head of this organization, and his boss was interested in what he had to say. Few people had ever actually seen the man face to face, but he had once, and it was when the G3 program was approved by him personally. He could barely remember anything about what he looked like at all, but he remembered that the man had a poker face of stone that gave nothing away about his thoughts or opinions were, until he fully thought them through and gave them away on purpose, and held nothing back about what he thought and was as honest as a hammer with his opinions. He didn't know whether to be happy that the boss was taking this seriously or scared that he might lose his job.

He remembered how nervous he was with Himura that day, waiting for him to finish and tell them if they had the go ahead or not to start the G3 project. The moment he told them that he approved he felt like celebrating on the spot and he told them not to let him down.

They finally had a field test, and he blew it, especially when it came to protecting Sakura. If Agito hadn't shown up when he did then there was a good chance that they both would've died that night.

He told them all about what he had encountered last night and his fight with the creature. He told them how he had ran into Matou Sakura and how she had saved him and failed to defeat the creature, and Agito's sudden arrival and quick victory over the creature.

"As I said the creature was clearly hostile to Agito," Tetsuya commented, getting nods of agreement from his compatriots. "The question is why?"

"Indeed, it might be that they have a history with one another, or Agito is something from that thing's past," another said. "Either way, they are connected with one another."

"True, but the question is how," another pointed out, and the others, along with Tetsuya found themselves agreeing with him.

"While we may not know much about Agito, we cannot deny that he managed to defeat the creature easily where I had failed," Tetsuya admitted, getting their attention. "I will admit that I had failed that night, but I hope for another chance to prove that the G3 System is worth the time and resources that have gone into it. There is a good chance that there is more than one of these creatures running around, and we will need all of the fire power that we can get."

"We shall let the director know what your opinion on the matter is along with our thoughts," one of them said. "We are done here, you're free to go."

"Thank you sir," Tetsuya said. He then stood up from his chair and made his way to the door and left the room. As soon as he shut the door behind him he let out a frustrated and tired sigh that he had been holding in.

Well he hasn't lost his job and the program wasn't shut down yet, so that was a plus. The bad news was that the entire G3 Project was most likely on the backburner now, and there was a good chance that it could be cancelled, and everyone involved with the project would likely lose their jobs if they didn't get some good results soon.

"Oh, Kobayakawa-kun what's wrong?" An annoyingly familiar voice asked. He turned toward the voice and saw a familiar annoying brunette. She had a button nose, and slanted eyes, along with a slim petite build. She wore white dress shirt underneath a brown coat that had her ID clipped to one of the chest pockets and wore matching brown pants.

"Fukami-san," greeted tersely, hoping that he wasn't making his displeasure of her seeable.

"Ohhh, Kobayakawa-kun," she whined. "I told you that you don't need to call me that, you can call me Akame instead."

"I prefer to call you by your family name."

"So boring Kobayakawa-kun, but you really should be more careful with the G3 System. After all people like me and Himura-san have to fix it when you fail, and it so much trouble to fix it after your blunders," she said, with a hint of a mocking tone, making him narrow his eyes at her in annoyance.

She had only been part of the G3 Project for two weeks, but she has been asking so many questions about it, too many in his and Himura's opinion. She had been curious about the inner workings of the G3 System and asking Himura if she could see the schematics to make a copy of them for her to work with. Not only that, but she asked where the old G1 and G2 Systems' were being stored. Why would she want to see the prototype and the advancement system when they already had the best of the Systems right in front of her?

Either way he didn't like her. At. All.

"Need I remind you Fukami-san that I am the one that Himura trusted to use it more than anyone else, and approval of the Director himself? I intend to prove that their trust is not misplaced. If you excuse me I have better be going or else I'm going to be late for a important appointment," Tetsuya said, ending the conversation.

It wasn't a lie not technically. He did have to be somewhere, but he had a few hours to kill. Taiga wanted him and Himura to be at Shirou's to talk and catch and she didn't like to be kept waiting. She would help him relax; she always knew how to help him relax after a hard day of work.

And right now he needed to relax now more than ever. What better way than among friends and loved ones.

"Big words Kobyakawa-kun, but you shouldn't say stuff like that unless you are absolutely sure can live up to it, after all you shouldn't make promises like that unless you can follow through, or else you'll just disappoint everyone around you, especially yourself," she finished snidely.

He needed that relaxing time. Now!

**Hikaru – Miyama District**

"So this is it," Hikaru said out loud, staring at the rather large grandiose church. In his opinion, it was the perfect picture of a stereotypical Christian church, right down to the color, the windows, and even the cross at the top.

"Yes, Goshujin-sama," Saver answered, smiling. He looked at Avenger and to his surprise he saw that she was frowning as she eyed the place.

"This place is a Christian domain isn't it?" Avenger asked, a bit of distaste clearly in her tone. The way that she kept looking at the place made it obvious that she didn't like being here any longer than she really had to be.

"Yeah, but don't worry Avenger. The moment we're done here, the sooner we can leave. I don't wanna be here any longer then you do," Hikaru answered, noticing Avenger's discomfort and tense tone.

Apparently from Avenger's tone she was from a time where Christianity was not a large religion and was not trusted by most people. Hikaru had never been one for religion. To him he believed in a higher power, but didn't really pray to any god or follow any religion. He did read about it, because he honestly found the stories to be rather interesting. Everyone was allowed to believe what they wanted in his opinion.

Still, while he may not have anything against religion this place felt…wrong, like it had a malevolent, depressing aura around here.

"Be careful Goshujin-Sama, this place has a malevolent aura," Saver warned. This place sent a chill down her spine that made the hair on her tail stand up.

"Agreed. Praetor, make this meeting as brief as possible," Avenger said with quite a bit seriousness that he wasn't used to hearing from her. "We'll stand guard outside, and make sure that an enemy Servant or Master doesn't try anything."

"You guys felt it to then," Hikaru sighed, getting a nod from them. "Right you guys do what you believe is best. I'll make this a quick and then we'll leave."

If it was just him then it was one thing. If it was him and one of his Servants then there was a good chance that something was wrong, but if both of his Servants agreed about something then there was definitely something wrong, but considering what he already knew about the area and who was most likely here, that wasn't the question.

The question was did he really want to know?

Hikaru sighed as he put his hand on the handle of the door, and the moment that he opened the door, that evil feeling only grew. It made Hikaru's desire to leave this place grow even more, but he had to meet the Mediator and register, so he continued onward.

He walked inside and his eyes wandered from place to place, studying the inside of the church and looking for any sign of movement.

The inside of the church was a rather humble place compared to the outside, in fact the only real decoration was a stained glass window at the back of the building and the one which was made part of the ceiling. Other than that there were a few only wooden benches and a podium for sermons. With the stained glass doing its job with making a prismatic color effect.

"Can I help you my son?" A smooth voice asked from his right.

He turned toward where the voice came from and his eyes widened at the sight of the Mediator of the Holy Grail War.

When he had saw him in the show he had short brown hair, but now it reached down to the back of his neck and he still had the same brown eyes that he did years ago. He wore a completely black ensemble of pants, boots, and dress shirt underneath a long blue coat and wore a golden cross around his neck.

It was Kotomine Kirei.

Hikaru was only slightly shorter than the aged Executer, by an inch or two, but he couldn't help, but be afraid of him anyway. He couldn't help but gulp and stop the pit of nervousness and fear at the sight of the man, much like how an animal knew when a predator was staring down at it, just waiting to pounce.

He knew that smile on his face was nothing more than a mask that he wore, a lie to throw off those that he would use and play with them to torture them as if they were his newest play thing.

Kirei was smiling at him as if he didn't notice or couldn't see the fear that was in him, but Hikaru knew that he could see it as clearly as day or night and Hikaru believed that the man was enjoying his discomfort. After all Fate/Zero did show that he relished in other people's misery and their suffering, as if it was his favorite show and he had killed his teacher, Tokiomi Tohsaka with a smile on his face. He even wished he was the one that had killed his wife, and he wanted to see his father die.

How could Hikaru, no. How could anyone not be nervous if they knew his true nature and the desires of this man?

Hikaru steeled his nerves and walked toward the former Executor, but still made sure that there was some distance between them. He didn't want to be too close to the man after all. He was beginning to regret his decision about letting Saver and Avenger stay outside.

"Hello Father?" Hikaru greeted respectfully. "I take it you're the head of the Church?"

"Indeed, I'm Kotomine Kirei," he answered, still smiling. "Are you here on business, a confession? If that is the case then you must wait a while

"…I'm pretty sure I haven't sinned that much, well as far as I can remember anyway, but that's not why I'm here. I wanted to talk to you about…the Holy Grail," Hikaru continued, hopping that he didn't say the wrong thing. Kirei's smile dropped ever so slightly and his eyes narrowed at him just as much.

"I know of some of the myths and the stories surrounding it, but I am hardly an expert on the subject. Some say that it is a cup or plate that Jesus Christ drank from at the Last Supper. It is said that if one were to drink from it then the drinker would become gain immortality. While others say that it is a stone that fell from the Heaven's onto Earth," Kirei explained, and then continued. "That is one term for it. Another term for it would be that it represents an ultimate goal or power. Either way, many have sought to find it, and some still do even to this day. Members of the church, researchers, treasure hunters."

"And the Servants who fight for it under their Masters orders, all of them with desire in their hearts. All of them willing to fight and die for it," Hikaru added, hoping that he said the wrong thing.

Kirei said nothing as the smile completely left his face, and a stern frown had taken its place. If wasn't enough to look frightening or intimidating, but it was enough to show that he had his undivided attention.

"Please, follow me to my office," he said, but he knew that was an order. "We can talk more there, and if you need any, explanations as well." Hikaru nodded his head and the priest led him to one of the back doors and walked down the hallway. _"Praetor, are you alright?"_ Avenger asked. _"You have been rather stressed ever since we've arrived here?.'_

'_Talking to the Mediator, going into his office,'_ Hikaru thought back. _'The man feels…wrong.'_

"_Do you want one of us to come in?"_ she asked, and he could practically feel her ready to charge in there to stand by him.

'…_Not yet, but stay close by.'_

"_As you wish," _she replied, but from the tone she clearly wasn't happy about his response, and disappointed, but she was willing to listen. _'But call us as soon as you need us, or their will be hell to pay Praetor.'_

'_I swear that I will call you if I need you,' _Hikaru thought back.

The priest stopped at one of the doors ad opened the door, and the two walked inside. The room was well furnished office, filed with many bookshelves of books. There so many books that Hikaru wondered if the priest did anything else in his free time. Kirei gestured for Hikaru to take a seat, but he denied the offer as the priest grabbed several books off of one of the shelves. When he grabbed what he needed he sat down in the chair across from Hikaru.

"I must ask how you learned about the war. Who told you about the Holy Grail Wars?" Kirei asked.

"My Servants, Avenger and Saver," Hikaru answered telling the truth.

"Ahh, so you are the Master of both Saver and Avenger," Kirei said, frowning. "The Grail War operates by summoning Seven Servants, and now there are nine. To summon not one, but two Servants at once is quite the impressive feat. Not only that, but you also summoned the two classes that have appeared only once in the entire history of the Grail Wars. The Servant Avenger first appeared in the Third War, and has not been seen since. The Servant Saver, which appeared in the last Grail War."

That surprised Hikaru greatly. He watched Fate/Zero less than three days ago with Akiko and there was no eighth Servant and Master in the Fourth Grail War, only the standard seven.

"Before we can continue, I must ask that you provide proof of your claim to be a Master," the Executer said, frowning as he looked straight into his eyes.

Hikaru grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and rolled it up, revealing his Command Seals to the man and said. "This all the proof you need?"

"Yes. The markings of a Master cannot be faked, but for some reason you have an additional three commence seals." He said, but his frown had grown more prominent, and continued. "Yes, you see even though you summoned two Servants you should only have three, not six, since the limit is 21."

"So…I'm an anomaly," Hikaru commented and then cursed. "Shit."

"Indeed," Kirei admitted. "Not only did you summon two Servants, but you seem to be able to give them enough Prana as well, showing that you have quite the large Prana Reserves, some Magus Families would want you for that, but also you have extra Command Seals."

"Crap," Hikaru muttered, even if he did get out of this War in one piece some Magus Families would want him and hound him for an alliance, because of his Magic Circuits.

"Since you are officially a Master with a Servant, I will present to you a choice. Do you wish to compete or do you wish to resign? If you choose not to compete then I can offer you sanctuary here at the church however, we will have to remove your Command Seals to properly withdraw you from the War."

"No, no, no I'm good," Hikaru answered hastily. He might not want to be part of the War, but he would rather take part in it then trust anything that Kirei had to offer. "I mean after all it's not every day that a person gets involved and has a chance to take part in something like this."

"Indeed," Kirei smirked. "Not many have a chance to have a chance to have one of their wishes fulfilled. Since you have decided to compete I will let you know that the Servants Berserker, Rider, and obviously Lancer have been summoned."

"Thank you for the information. Are there any rules for the war that I must be made aware of?" Hikaru asked.

"The rules are simple enough. You must either kill the Servants and send them back to the Throne of Heroes or kill their Masters. Without a Master to supply the Servants Prana, the Servants will eventually disappear. Other than that, there are no rules about any tactics or strategies that you can use and making alliances, but you must make sure that the war stays a secret, and deal with anyone that sees a battle."

"By deal with you mean kill don't you?" Hikaru asked, getting a nod from the priest. His face went a little pale as he said. "Just making sure that's what you meant. Thank you for your time. I'll take my leave now."

"Before you go there is one more thing that I must give you," Kotomine said. He grabbed one of the books that he had picked up earlier and held it out for Hikaru to take.

It was a brown leather bound that had several glyphs marked on its covers. Hikaru studied the book, but made sure that he had Kotomine in his sights if he tried anything. For some reason Hikaru had a sense of …familiarity as he looked at the book, like he had seen this book before or one like it.

Hikaru didn't want to take anything that the man had to offer him, but if this was required and there was a chance that this could help him and his Servants than he would take it. He slowly took the book from him, and Kotomine merely smiled the whole time as he studied the book. "This is a constantly updating source of information on all of the Servants. It will only have information on your Servants and perhaps some on Lancer as well, since they are the only Servants you have interacted with. However, as you learn more about the Servants and their Masters, the more information will be found in its pages."

"Thank you again sir," Hikaru said, nodding his head. He made his way toward the door and left the room. As soon as he was out of the room he made his way to the entrance, walking as fast as he could. He just wanted to leave this place as fast as possible and get away from that man.

As soon as he saw the door way he walked just a little faster and practically threw the doors open, surprising his Servants. They both noticed that he was a little pale and carried a book that he most likely got from the Mediator.

"Goshujin-sama, are you alright?" Saver questioned quickly, worried about her Master and what might've happened inside that dark place.

"I'm alright, but we're never going back there," Hikaru sighed, getting nods of agreement from his two Servants.

"Agreed, Praetor. That place…it felt wrong," Avenger commented seriously, frowning at the church.

"Goshujin-sama, terrible things have happened there," Saver commented, frowning.

"I believe you on that. I don't even want to know what could've happened there to leave such a feeling on the area," Hikaru said and then said. "C'mon, let's head back to the house. I'll make us some lunch. You guys want something to eat too?"

Their frowns quickly turned into smiles, and their moods quickly brightened at that, as they eagerly nodded their heads in agreement. He would tell them what he had learned from Kotomine when they got back to the house over lunch. That way they wouldn't have to worry about someone overhearing their conversation, and they would be away from this forsaken place.

**Tetsuya – Miyama District**

"You've brought your appetite right?" Himura asked, licking his lips.

"Of course I did," Tetsuya replied. "Did you bring yours? If not then that would be quite insulting."

"Hey, of course I brought my appetite! It's not like one of my EX's mom's who want to kill me. The kid makes good food and won't try to poison me, and besides I'm not going to insult his at all, besides there's no greater form of flattery to a cook then eating the chef's cooking," Himura replied, a large smile on his face.

The door opened and Tetsuya smiled at the sight of a twenty-four year old woman with short light brown hair and eyes. She wears a green dress with a yellow and black stripe shirt and white shoes.

"Tetsuya-kun!" Taiga said, charging at him and hugging him. Tetsuya merely smiled as she kissed him on the lips.

"Now that's a warm welcome," Himura commented out loud, grinning. He turned toward the door and saw Shirou by the doorway. He was wearing a blue and white long sleeve baseball jersey T-Shirt and blue slim straight jeans.

"Oi, Shirou good to see you again," Himura said, grinning. He walked forward and shook his hands. Sakura walked forward and Himura turned to her and said. "Sakura, it's good to see you to."

Tetsuya and Taiga broke their embrace and he greeted Sakura and Shirou. After introductions were over they got straight to the meal that Sakura and Shirou had cooked personally. As they had dinner they talked about what has been going on in their lives. Himura and Tetsuya left out the G3 System and what their real jobs. They only knew that both of them were part of the police force, but that was all that they really know. He told them about what Akame had said to him before he got here.

"That arrogant bitch," Himura grunted venomously, and then groaned as he replied seriously. "She reminds me of that arrogant shit Shinji, except she's more annoying to me. I'm surprised that you can stay so nice to him Sakura."

"Nii-san isn't as bad as he seems," Sakura replied, smiling.

"Don't give me that crap," Himura groaned. "The guy got's a ego as big as Mt. Fuji! I'm surprised that you don't do something about him yourself."

"Sakura, has the patience of a saint, she is one of a kind Himura. Just be grateful that you don't have to see him every day. I would've probably beaten him to a bloody pulp after the second week," Tetsuya snarked, getting a snort from Himura.

"Three days at MOST for me," Himura replied. "I can't stand people like that."

"…Uhh, don't you think that's a bit much," Shirou said. Himura was a good guy, but he believed that he was a bit too harsh on people at times.

"Oh my god, not you to," Himura groaned. "Why do you got to be so blind to that dick."

Himura's eyes widened for a moment, and then sighed as he pulled out his phone and answered the call. After having a short conversation he sighed and hung up and then placed it back inside his pocket.

"Well so much for a break," Himura muttered grimly. "We're getting called in. Something came up Tetsuya. Remember Saeko-san?"

"Yeah," Tetsuya answered. "Her older son was found dead up in a tree just like she was the other night a few hours ago. Her husband is being watched right now, but they want us on standby in case something comes up."

"Sorry we have to go like this," Tetsuya sighed. "But duty calls."

"Stay safe Tetsuya-kun!" Taiga ordered. Her eyes then had a certain gleam to them as she said. "If you come back early enough, perhaps we could have a little fun as well in the bedroom."

Tetsuya, Shirou, and Sakura blushed at her words as Himura laughed in glee at the entertainment in front of him.

"C'mon lover boy the sooner that we get this done the sooner you can go home and have some fun," Himura chuckled, patting Tetsuya on the back. He led him out of the room and out of the house. They were walking down the street when Himura's phone went off again. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yes…..What!" He exclaimed, surprising Tetsuya at his sudden outburst. "Listen, we're in the Miyama District, we'll meet you by the bridge near the Moon River!"

"What's going on?" Tetsuya questioned.

"He was just attacked, we're getting called in. They managed to get him away, but they won't last long. C'mon their driving the G-Trailer to the bridge near the Moon River. We got to hurry if we're gonna save them in time!"

**Night at the Kazuki Residence – Miyama District**

It was night time at the Kazuki residence and the four inhabitants were having dinner. After he finished cooking dinner he made a note to himself that he needed to stop for more food tomorrow. While they ate at the table Hikaru had told them about what he had learned from the Kotomine, but kept out that he was practically a anomaly.

"So aside from us, the only other Servants that have been summoned are Lancer, Rider, and Berserker. That is good news, at least we don't have to worry about the other classes for a while," Saver said.

"I hope that heroes like the Chaste Huntress Atalanta, or even better Heracles is summoned!" Avenger gushed, making the others look at her with wide eyes. "It would be an honor. No, a privilege to fight them! It would be battle worthy of songs and poems, even monuments if either of the two are summoned!"

He did not want to fight those two, especially Heracles! Heracles was a power house before he died, and the Grail only powered him up even more after his death. He did twelve impossible tasks and come out on top. That was a person that you did not want to meet on the battlefield.

He prayed that Heracles wasn't a Berserker, because he was more than qualified for the class if the stories of his madness were true.

Maybe Avenger had a little bit of craziness too if she wanted to fight him.

"You idiot!" Saver replied, glaring at her partner. "Why would you want to fight that monster?!"

"And you would not want the honor to battle heroes like them! To fight heroes of such caliber is a once in a lifetime event!" Avenger said, glaring at the foxy Servant.

"No! I'm not suicidal! I want to survive the war with Goshujin-sama and live a LONG, happy life with him!" Saver refuted grabbing Hikaru's arm.

"As do I, but I want the honor to battle a legend like Heracles himself!" Avenger countered, grabbing his free arm.

"Will the both of you shut up?!" Akiko yelled, glaring at the two Servants. "Look, Avenger, I get it you want to fight someone you probably read about as a kid, and Saver you want to fight someone more low key. That I can definitely understand, especially in our current situation, but we do what we got to do so quit arguing about it! We'll deal with it when it comes to us! Got it?!"

The others just stared at the girl as she took a deep breath. Saver and Avenger merely nodded their heads in understanding as they let go of their Master's body. Hikaru for his part just smiled at his little sister, glad that she stopped their arguing, before they could play tug of war with him as the rope.

"Well I think it time we go over what we know," Hikaru said, pulling out the book that Kotomine had given him. The others crowded around him as he opened the book and began searching for the page with Lancer on it, passing both Avenger's and Saver's as he looked.

"Here it is," he muttered when he found the page. It had a picture of Lancer grinning as he held his spear, and next to it was a page with his currently known stats. "Okay his true name and Master aren't on here, but that's no surprise. His Stats say he got's (B) Strength, (C) Endurance, and (A) Agility."

"Perfect for the Lancer Class," Saver said. "They are indeed the fastest of the classes. What is his _Magic Resistance_?"

"It says he has C-rank _Magic Resistance_, and his Personal Skills are _Battle Continuation_, which is (A), and _Disengage_, which is (C). Well he'll be a tough one," Hikaru grimaced. If he had such a high Battle Continuation than that means he has a high pain tolerance, and could continue to fight even if he was wounded pretty bad. Not only that, but that Disengage meant that he didn't like to retreat. If he was down on his last leg then he might try to bull rush them as a last resort.

"Indeed, he will be able to put up quite a fight before dying, and it seems that he knows when to retreat, but doesn't like it," Saver commented.

"It means little, because in the end he will fall just like any other opponent," Avenger smirked, confident as well.

"If you guys don't mind I'm going to check out your pages, is that okay?" He asked.

"Go right ahead Praetor, it is no issue," Avenger said, getting a nod of agreement from Saver.

"After all we are your Servants," Saver added. "It would be best if you knew what we are capable of."

"Alright, thank you for letting me see," Hikaru replied. He went back toward the front and saw both of their pages right next to one another. "Okay Avenger. Your Stats say you got (A) Strength, (B) Endurance, and also (A) Agility. Those are some impressive Stats. I think you could beat Lancer in a one on one fight, if neither of you use your Noble Phantasms."

"Thank you Hikaru," Avenger said. She had a light dust of pink on her cheeks. "It is nice to see that you have so much faith in me, and clearly you can see my superiority to the enemy."

"You don't have any Class Skills, but I can only see your Personal Skills, and it says here you have (EX) _Imperial Privilege_, (A) _Prana Burst (Flames)_, (C) _Eye of the Mind (True)_, (C) _Eye for Art_, and B-ranked… _Migraine_?" He had never heard of such as Skill, and from Akiko's questioning gaze she never did either.

"Do you need some Tylenol for that?" Akiko questioned, getting a smile from Avenger.

"No thank you, and you need not worry about that Praetor, it will not affect me in combat. It is merely something that holds me back when I am certain activates," she sighed, as if she was disappointed about something.

"If you're sure about it. I'll trust your judgment on it," Hikaru said. "What's the difference between a True and False _Eye of the Mind_?"

"That is all that I ask. As for your question the difference is that a True _Eye of the Mind_ is based off of personal experience that I have gained in life, while a false one is based more on instinct and feelings," Avenger explained, getting a nod of understanding from Akiko and Hikaru.

"Next up Saver," Akiko commented.

"Okay Saver your Stats say you got (C) Strength, (C) Endurance, (A++) Mana, and also (A+) Agility. Your Personal Skills show that you got C-rank _Expert of Many Specializations_, (B) _Divinity_, (A) _Shapeshift_, and (EX) _Witchcraft_."

"_Witchcraft_, is my magic Hikaru-kun, but there will be some aspects of it that will not be any use to us in the war, the aspects that I mean are mainly ways to get influence in court, but it will be useful for our relationship," she said, flirting as she winked one of her eyes at him, but then frowned as she said firmly. "And I won't be using _Shapeshift,_ Goshujin-sama, I don't want to."

Hikaru and Akiko were a little surprised that Saver didn't want to use one of her abilities. Hikaru looked into her eyes and could see that she had sad look in her eyes, as if she was recalling a memory that had haunted her, even in death.

"Okay, if you don't want too, then I won't force you Saver, it's your ability, not mine. Your Class Skills say you have C-ranked _Charisma_, and a D-rank skill called _Counter Hero_?" Hikaru said, and then asked. "What is _Counter Hero_?"

_"Counter Hero _is a skill that causes enemy Servants Stats to drop in combat when I fight them. Mine is D-rank, which means that any Servant that can be classified as 'Hero' will have their parameters drop by one rank. If the enemy Servant can be classified as an 'Anti-Hero' then they will only have their parameters lowered by half a grade," Saver explained, surprising the siblings at such ability.

"That sounds really useful," Akiko commented. "It would help even the playing field against an enemy Servant, especially with your current Stats."

"It's true. I specialize in magic and could've been summoned under the Caster Class as well Hikaru-kun, Akiko-chan," Saver said, smiling.

"Well most Casters have lower Stats in Strength, and Endurance, it doesn't just help even the playing field for her, but also with her magic being so high she's not a glass cannon. She can hold her own against an enemy Servant for a while and possibly come out on top," Hikaru commented, causing Saver to beam at the praise.

"So Avenger is the tank, while Saver is the artillery cannon," Akiko thought out loud, getting the others' attention. "Then Avenger would be up front fighting them close and personal, while Saver would blow them up from far away with her magic."

"Pretty much," Hikaru chuckled. "You two might not get along, but you also balance one another out when it comes to fighting. Say if you two don't mind, could you to tell me your names?"

The two Servants were surprised by the sudden question, but quickly recovered. The two had expected this question to pop up sooner or later, and were surprised that he didn't ask sooner. They both frowned at the question, but not in anger or frustration, but rather in sadness, much to Hikaru's surprise.

"It is not that we don't want to tell you who we are Hikaru-sama, but it would be best for you to wait for now," Saver replied, her fox ears drooping a little.

"You will know our names one day Praetor, but not today," Avenger finished sadly, but sternly as well.

"Don't worry, I understand, I'll wait as long as I have to," Hikaru replied. Akiko pouted a little at the response. She wanted to know who they were now!

"Well I'm done eating," Hikaru said, picking up his plate. "When you guys are done, just put your dishes in the sink and I'll help you guys clean up."

"I'll be back," Akiko said, standing up from her seat. "I need to use the bathroom."

Hikaru made his way to the kitchen and put his plate in the sink to clean later. He made his way back to the table to talk to the others as they continued to eat, but along the way he felt a sharp pain suddenly appear in his head. Hikaru groaned and held his head up with his hand. His headache grew to the point that he felt lightheaded, and his vision began to darken. Before he hit the ground he leaned up against the wall, and slid down onto the floor and closed his eyes, as a bright light appeared around his waist.

Hikaru got off of the ground and stood up as if he didn't suddenly have a migraine and made his way to the garage and opened the door. He put on his helmet and pulled his keys out of his pocket and started his motorcycle and left the house.

His departure didn't go unnoticed however. The two Servants heard his motorcycle's engine and looked out the window and saw him driving away from the house.

_"Master, what are doing?"_ Saver asked over their link, that the contract gave them, but Hikaru didn't answer her.

"Why isn't he answering," Saver questioned out loud.

"Come Saver, it appears that something is wrong with our Master," Avenger ordered, determined to find out why he wasn't answering.

"Do you think it's because he still has THAT ability," Saver said and Avenger knew what she was talking about, and shivered at the thought.

"Let us hope that he does if he runs into another Servant," Avenger grimaced, hoping that he did. Night time was the perfect time for the Servants to fight one another with the smallest chance of being discovered. If he didn't have that ability then Hikaru would be crushed if they didn't get there in time, or if he didn't use his Command Seals to teleport them to his side. If he did then he had a chance against the enemy Servant, but there was also a good chance that they would have to do something to calm Hikaru down afterwards, or else innocent people might get curious and investigate what was going on if a bounded field wasn't set up and they would have to enforce the rules of the war and kill them.

"And if he does? If he can't control it," Saver questioned worryingly, frowning.

"Then we will deal with it," Avenger sighed, but had a look of determination. She then said. "But enough! No more questions we are wasting precious time that could be used to get to our Master and you worry about what maybe. If he does then he does, if he does not, then he does not. Either way we will deal with it when we find him!"

Before the two Servants could leave they heard footsteps behind them and saw Akiko staring at them.

"Avenger, Saver where are you two going?" Akiko questioned.

"The Praetor has left the house for some reason, and when we asked him he didn't respond," Avenger explained.

"We are going after Goshujin-sama to make sure that he is alright and bring him back," Saver finished, determined to do just that.

"I see. Then make sure Nii-san comes back in one piece and break anyone that tries to kill him!" Akiko exclaimed, surprising the two Servants, but getting a smile from the two of them, because of her order. That was an order that they could get behind easily. She growled angrily. "I'm gonna knock some sense into him when he gets back for not saying anything."

The two giggled at her antics, but agreed with her nonetheless. They changed back to their outfits that that they wore when they first summoned and followed after their Master, using their link to the Command Seals to follow him. They would have to be ready for a Servant like Lancer, or another one to attack them, while they were following Hikaru, after all, in his current state he was easy picking for an enemy Servant if he didn't use that ability.

**Tetsuya**

"Arigato," Tetsuya said, handing the cab driver his payment. The cab driver just nodded his head and took the money as Himura

"Where the hell are they?" Himura wondered out loud.

"Give them a minute Himura," Tetsuya said, trying to calm him down.

"Every minute counts when it comes to our line of work," Himura replied. "He might be getting close to death if we don't hurry up."

They heard a siren going off and quickly looked in the direction that it was coming from and saw G-Trailer driving down the road, its siren blaring loudly as its lights flashed all over the place. It began to slow down at the sight of the two of them.

"Bout bloody time," Himura muttered as he quickly jumped into the vehicle, Tetsuya following right behind him.

"Get suited up," Himura ordered Tetsuya, and he only nodded in reply.

Tetsuya quickly put on the silver jumpsuit and then began to put on the rest of the G3 armor. As he put it on his thoughts drifted to his last failure. He would not fail this time. This time he would come out on top and get results. He would prove that the G3 System was worth all of the time, money, and resources that have gone into it.

Tsubaki held out the helmet of the G3 Armor and put it on. When the back of the helmet sealed itself around his head he balled his hands into fists.

"Are you ready, Tetsuya-san?" Tsubaki asked, worryingly.

"I'm ready," G3 answered.

"Don't worry Tsubaki, he'll kick its ass," Himura said, causing G3 to chuckle. He handed him the Guard Acceler and G3 quickly went toward the bike and put it in.

He quickly drove off as Tsubaki gave him directions toward the creature currently was. As he drove down the road he made a sudden turn into the park. It was a good thing that it was late at night, or else it would be flooded with people.

He drove through the park, until he saw a beast holding a man up by neck. Around them were two corpses as the man fruitlessly tried to break the creature's grip on his neck. The creature was similar to the one from the other night, except this one had a long blue scarf and had white fur instead of brown, making it look similar to a snow leopard.

G3 felt anger surge through his body, but suppressed the feeling as he revved the bike, the engine roaring loader as it sped faster. The creature turned his way as it loosened its grip on the man, and G3 saw that it had teal markings around its eyes.

G3 rammed his bike into the creature and sent it flying through the air onto the ground. G3 looked at the man. He had black hair that was brushed to the side and brown eyes. He had a angular face with a scar on the left side of his face that started just slightly past his eyebrow down to his cheek. He also had a thin mustache, and a goatee beginning to form on him chin. His eyes widened underneath his helmet when he recognized who it was.

"Mizuki-san?!" G3 said, worried about the man. He wasn't really a man that he would call a friend, more like an old acquaintance. He had only spoken to him a couple of times, worked with him for a time on the G3 project, and sparred with him a few times, but he knew for sure that he was a man dedicated to his job, and what he believed to be his duty.

As he did the creature got off of the ground and growled as it quickly ran away, heading toward one of the nearby construction sites.

"I'm fine, just deal with that thing," he replied, his voice scratchy as he held his neck.

G3 nodded his head as he turned back toward the direction that the creature ran off, and chased after it, heading to the construction site. He drove down the park as fast as he could, and soon saw it running. He sped up a little faster with the intent to run it over again, but it looked over its shoulder and quickly stepped to the side, causing the bike to zoom right past it.

G3 slowed the bike and quickly looked over his shoulder, but before he could do anything the creature leaped in the air and tackled him off of his bike, much like a cat pouncing at its prey.

The cat-like creature landed on its legs and G3 turned around, and stood up as it kicked him back, causing him to crash into his motorcycle. He pressed one of the buttons on the side, causing one of the compartments to open up, and reveal a box-like weapon with a handle in it with a blade attached on the bottom of it.

He quickly grabbed the weapon inside, but before he could fully equip it, the creature charged at him with its fist pulled back. He blocked the punch with the equipment in his right hand, using it like a shield, and countered with a punch to its face, sending it stumbling back. He grabbed the handle of the weapon inside, and pulled the trigger.

"GS-03! Destroyer! Active!" Himura said, over the radio.

"Hai!" Tsubaki replied, as activated the weapon.

The blade on the box flipped over and revealed that it was actually a little longer then the box was. The blade revved to life like a chain saw and G3 charged forward with his weapon, the Destroyer raised into the air.

G3 swung the Destroyer down, but the creature immediately moved to the left and kicked his side. He swung the Destroyer at the creature, but it stepped back and then charged forward, but G3 kicked it back in retaliation. He swung the chainsaw at it, but it leaped to the side, and the blade easily cut a steel beam behind, like a hot knife through butter.

He turned around and it grabbed his throat, and was about to punch him, but he knocked it aside and swung the Destroyer down at the leopard monster, but it grabbed his forearm and then grabbed it with the other. He tried to bring the weapon down on top of its head, but it suddenly pushed up with its arms, throwing the weapon up into the air, but before the monster could do anything he kicked its side.

He quickly followed up by swinging the Destroyer, but it ducked under his swings as it walked backwards. He kept swing his weapon, but every time G3 swung that chainsaw the Leopard creature would jump back and miss. It infuriated G3 to no end that no matter how often he swung it always seemed to be able to avoid his weapon.

It was then that he tackled from the side, causing him to be caught thrown off balance. Before he could do anything he else he was grabbed and was thrown into a pile of construction supplies. When he recovered from the sudden blow he looked at his opponent and his eyes widened at the sight of another Leopard-creature.

This one had black fur, and a yellow scarf wrapped around its body. It growled at him menacingly as its compatriot stood next to it. The one with the yellow scarf charged forward and G3 swung his weapon at it, and the Destroyer grazed its arm, but merely let out a grunt from the attack.

The white one clawed at its chest, causing sparks to appear and him to stumble back. The black grabbed him and put him in a chokehold. The white one charged forward and clawed at its chest. G3 rammed his right elbow into the black one's stomach causing it to let go, and how quickly brought it forward, right into the white one's chest.

He turned around and tried to step back, but he didn't get away unscathed, as the black one brought up one of its claws and scratched his left shoulder, causing sparks and leaving claw marks etched in the armor.

"Left shoulder unit damaged!" Tsubaki informed everyone, and Himura scowled at what that dammed thing did to his work.

As G3 stared at the two monsters he could've sword that he heard a faint sound of a motorcycle engine in the distance getting louder, but ignored it as the two creatures charged at him again.

**Hikaru – Construction Site, Shinto District**

Hikaru had driven down the road late at night as if he was in a trance. He had ignored his Servant's attempts to contact him, through the Command Seals, but he ignored them every time. He began to slow down the bike until he stopped completely. He heard the sound of claws scratching against metal and turned to where it was coming from and a battle between two leopard-like monsters and a armored man. Hikaru got off of the bike, and stared at the fight for a moment.

He brought his hands across his body, just above his waist and then brought them across and balled his hands into fists. A golden glow appeared around his waist and slowly slowed down as the rest of the belt appeared around his waist in a way that resembled static, the belt resembling Agito's perfectly. Hikaru brought his hands up to the large buttons and slammed his hands down on them, causing the belt buckle to glow brightly as it let out a whirring sound.

The creatures slowly walked toward G3, but stopped when they heard a whirring sound and turned toward the source. G3 heard the sound as well and looked behind them and saw a humanoid figure with a bright light around their waist, but he couldn't make out any distinguishing features aside from the fact that the person was a man.

"Himura, are you seeing this?" G3 asked. "Something just arrived."

"Keep watching that fight, and see if you get a good look at its face," Himura ordered, watching the new figure and the two monsters walking toward one another.

The black creature charged forward and the being ducked under the punch and punched the white one in the chest. He quickly spun on the heel of his foot and kicked the black one in the head. He turned around and blocked the white's one claw with his forearm and punched it in the face.

After that last attack the golden glow began to die down, and G3 could finally start to make out the features on the being. When it completely died down G3's eyes widened underneath his helmet.

"Agito," G3 muttered, staring at his savior, recognizing that gold and black armor, and that helmet with those large red eyes and golden horns. Again the armored man had arrived and saved him against these monsters when he was in trouble.

Not that he was complaining or anything. He actually liked the help, especially with these circumstances.

"So, that's Agito," Himura muttered, and Tsubaki stared at the armored figure in shock.

Avenger and Saver finally arrived at the scene. They were standing on top of one of the horizontal support beams, of one of the buildings in construction, they would be out of site, unless they revealed themselves or someone was actually looking for them. Needless to say, it was not what they were expecting. They saw a gold and black armored warrior with a mechanical high tech suit as well that was clearly made in this day and two cat-like creatures with a third arriving at the scene. The newest one had brown fur and a red scarf.

"Master?" Avenger said, staring at armored warrior that she knew that her Master in shock. This was not what she was expecting. She was expecting a fight between her Master and an enemy Servant, and her Master looking like a green and black man beast with green horns, and a golden belt, acting like a Berserker. Not a gold and black armored warrior.

**Kazuki Residence – Miyama District**

At the Kazuki residence Akiko sighed as she did the dishes. The others were gone and she was alone. Hikaru owed her big time for making her do this all alone. They would usually do this together, but he wasn't here for some reason.

She wondered why he suddenly took off. That wasn't like him, at all. He would always let someone in the house know where he was going before he went out to hang out with friends or to the store.

She felt a headache coming on and she could've sworn that she saw her brother turn into some kind Tokusatsu hero fighting some weird bipedal cats. Maybe she needed to cut off the green tea for a while.

The visions then continued and this time she saw him fighting against Avenger, with him putting the pressure on the red Servant and Saver. She groaned at these visions. Was she just worrying about what was going on? Or was it something else, she wondered.

**Construction Site - Shinto District**

"**Agito,"** the yellow one growled.

"Agito?" Saver repeated, as she stared at the armor. That armor was unlike anything that she had ever seen before, and she could practically feel the power and Prana rolling off of him in waves. To her it was almost like she was in front of another Servant.

The white one charged the creature grabbed Agito, but he easily stepped to the side and grabbed its arm and punched it. It grabbed his body and tried to throw Agito, but he grabbed it and began spinning his body around. When he built up enough force he threw it he let go, and threw it into a wall, that it crashed through.

The yellow one stood in place as a bright light appeared above its head. It brought up its clawed hand toward the light and what looked like a small dagger appeared. It grabbed the dagger and he pulled it down, revealing that it was actually attached to a large shaft. When he finally pulled the rest of the weapon out, it revealed that it had a much larger blade at the top, revealing that it was a double headed spear, and the light above its head vanished.

It charged forward and brought its spear down, but Agito stepped back, causing the spear to miss. It swung the top of its spear at him, but he ducked under the blade and stepped back. It thrusted the bottom blade at Agito and he quickly spun around, dodging the spear as it passed right by him.

He quickly grabbed the shaft of the spear with his left hand, and pushed down on the right button on his belt. A red gem glowed right next to the large yellow stone, and yellow gem began to glow red as a red ripple appeared around Agito, but it quickly disappeared.

When it was gone, Agito's golden breastplate had changed into a red-maroon color. His right shoulder pad had changed dramatically. His right shoulder pad now had gotten bulkier with a second layer over another and had a large golden spike attached to it. The majority of the black bodysuit that he had underneath was a matching red color to the breastplate and shoulder pad, the only thing about that hadn't changed was the golden vambrace on his forearm.

"He changed," G3 said, staring in awe.

"Goshujin-sama," Saver said awe, and Avenger was in the same boat as well. Saver and Avenger dropped from their place on the support beams down onto the street below them.

Agito put his free hand right in front of the stone on his belt and a red glow appeared in front of his belt. A black and gold handle appeared in front of Agito and he pulled it out, revealing that it was a katana-like sword, which he was currently holding in a reverse grip. The sword had golden guard that resembled Agito's horns and a blue gem near the end of the blade by the guard. The blade was red and silver with small red runes on the sides of the blade.

Agito raised the handle into the air and stabbed the blade into the creature's chest. The creature groaned from the attack, but he still didn't let go of the spear. He quickly turned around and slammed the shaft of the spear into its side, making it let go of its spear as it fell down onto the ground, kneeling.

Agito threw the spear to the side and slammed his leg down onto its body, slamming the creature's body down onto the ground. Agito stepped his foot on the creature, and it groaned from the weight. It tried to force him off of its body, but Agito stabbed his sword into its back, making it growl. It then put all of its strength into its next push, but Agito jumped off of its body. The creature groggily got up as it glared at Agito.

He grabbed his sword's grip with his other hand and held it in a proper two handed grip, like a samurai would. The guard on his sword let out two more rows of golden spikes, making it looks similar to a bird stretching its wings. Both of the Servants could feel Agito's power increase dramatically, as if he was using a Noble Phantasm.

"Tetsuya! Agito's Prana is rising!" Tsubaki told him.

"What is he doing?" Himura wondered out loud, as he stared at the rising Prana level.

Agito brought his sword back and charged at the monster as it charged at him. Agito swung his sword and cut across the monster's body. The monster fell onto the ground as its body was lit on fire, and all the viewers knew that it was because of his sword. The creature roared in pain and soon exploded from the attack.

Saver gaped at the attack, along with G3, Himura, and Tsubaki. They could all agree that attack was something else.

"A most impressive display Praetor," Avenger commented, smiling at her Master. "Such a strike is indeed worthy of any hero."

Agito turned his head toward Avenger, but said nothing in return. Agito raised his sword into the air and charged at Avenger. Avenger's eyes widened and she quickly brought out her sword and blocked Agito's sword with her own. She was surprised by the force behind it, but managed to push his sword off of her own with some effort.

Avenger quickly put some space between the two of them. Whatever her Master had turned into had given him the strength and power to fight a Servant on even terms, when it comes to physical powers at least. This form was not as strong as the form that she remembered before physically, but the way that he fought was more controlled and less like a raging Berserker, and that made him even more dangerous.

"Master please! Stop this!" Avenger pleaded, but Agito ignored her and charged at her again. He swung his sword at her again and she was forced to block it with her own sword or else she would've lost her arm.

Every time that Agito swung his sword at her she blocked or parried his attacks. She wouldn't and couldn't attack him, not without harming her Master, and that was the one thing that she didn't want to do more than anything else in the world. He was the one person that she would never hurt.

Saver could only watch as her partner and her Master fought one another. She was about to rush in and help Avenger with their Master, but a bright light caught her attention and saw that it was coming from the brown cat-like creature, she saw what looked like a bladed bow appear in its hand along with an arrow. It nocked the arrow to the bow, and aimed at Agito. Realizing what it was about to do, Saver quickly sent her mirror out, just as the creature fired and it blocked the arrow before it could hit her Master.

Saver growled angrily at the creature that would dare attack her Master and wondered what it was. She had never seen anything like this when she was alive in her life time and she doubted that her partner saw anything like them as well, but that didn't matter right now. Right now she had a baka neko to punish for daring to harm her Master!

She pulled out a tag and threw it at the creature. When the tag hit its body, it exploded as several gusts of wind formed around it, sending it flying back. The creature stood up and began firing arrow after arrow at her, trying to kill her.

Saver walked toward the creature as her mirror kept blocking the arrows that it fired at her as she walked forward, glaring at it angrily. She couldn't deny that she did wonder what this thing was. She had never seen anything like it when she was alive.

'_Maybe Sab-Ahhh! Avenger had seen something like them,'_ Saver corrected herself and then fumed. _'I'm still not used to the stupid class changes! Why couldn't we have been summoned as Saber and Caster again?!'_

It had been wonderful to see Hikaru again. She and Avenger always knew that he was still alive, just like the rest of them. But it hurt more than anything else that he clearly didn't remember either of them. The way that he looked at them was like meeting two people meeting each other for the first time, and she had no doubts that he didn't remember the others either, everything that they had gone through, and their time together.

Just like Avenger, a part of her wanted to tell him everything, but if they did then he might be angry at them, or feel isolated, like they expect him to live up to something that he once was. It was better this way. This way he wasn't uncomfortable around them

Maybe by just being here they could help him remember them. Help him remember his past and his family, and everything else that they had gone through, their time together, the hardship, and the love that they had, all of it. Even if it did mean helping him remember the competition. But that doesn't mean that she wasn't going to try to get ahead of them and become his lover first! At least she only had Sab-Avenger to contend with!

Her mirror flew through their air as if she had swung it and knocked the creature's bow right out of its hands, and quickly flew back and hit its side, making it groan from the attack.

She wasn't a close range fighter, but by no means was she helpless. Especially when someone tried to hurt her Hikaru-kun!

She pulled out another tag and threw it at the creature. This time when the tag hit it, it let loose a torrent of ice that pierced multiple parts of its body. This time it groaned as the halo of light appeared above its head and exploded.

G3 stared at the two women fighting, and couldn't help, but gape at them underneath his helmet. He wasn't the only one however as everyone back at the G-Trailer was staring in awe as well.

"So it is happening," Himura muttered, in contempt. "Do not engage Tetsuya. I repeat do NOT engage! The armor is too damaged to fight them, even with these circumstances!"

"Hai!" he replied, knowing that he couldn't win this fight.

"If you get the chance, get out of there!"

"Roger!" G3 replied.

The white leopard creature appeared in front of G3 and attacked him, clawing at its chest.

G3 charged at the monster and swung the Destroyer at it, but it dodged and grabbed his and threw him. He groaned when he landed on the ground and saw his bike. He quickly made his way over and opened two more parts on the bike as he detached the Destroyer and put it away.

"GM-01, Scorpion! GM-02, Slamander! Active!" Tsubaki said.

G3 aimed his handgun, the Scorpion at it and fired several rounds at the creature, causing to stumble. He then attached the module, the Salamander to the front of it, making it look similar to a grenade launcher. He cocked the bottom of it and pulled the trigger, firing a large grenade at the monster. The creature roared when the grenade collided with its body.

The creature roared from the attack, but only stumbled back. At first G3 thought that the attack was ineffective, but then a bright light appeared of its body and it began screaming out in pain. It exploded in a similar means to the one that Agito had destroyed.

After its death G3 ran to his bike, and quickly removed the module and the gun and put them away. After he did he got on his bike and drove away. His battery was on the last of its power, and if he didn't get out now then the suit would run out of power and he would be dead.

Agito kept attacking Avenger, swinging his sword at her. There were times where he would managed to hurt her, by sneaking a punch in or a kick, but those wounds would've been nowhere near as bad as getting hit by that sword. Saver helped Avenger by using her mirror to block his attacks at times.

Avenger and Saver put more distance between Agito and were getting worried. How could they make Hikaru come back to his senses?

Agito groaned and dropped his sword onto the ground, much to Avenger and Saver's relief. The sword was then warped in what seemed to be static, and vanished.

After the sword disappeared a bluish-yellow light appeared and Agito returned to his standard form. The rest of the armor soon followed and revealed Hikaru in Agito's place. Avenger quickly rushed forward and grabbed her Master before he could hit the ground. She lugged her Master's unconscious body over her shoulder and quickly ran back to his house, as Saver quickly grabbed Hikaru's bike and drove back to the Kazuki residence, following after them, but they both had forgotten one important thing in their worry, or rather someone.

They both had forgotten about G3.

**Kazuki Residence – Miyama District**

It had been a few hours since the battle between those monsters and the armored man. By the time that they got back Akiko had fallen asleep on the couch. Saver placed Hikaru's bike in the garage and his keys on his desk. Avenger and Saver smiled at the sight of Akiko. They would admit that she looked rather cute like that, and she reminded them of a certain white haired and violet eyed brat.

Avenger placed Hikaru on his bed while, Saver put Akiko in her bed. After she did she quickly walked to Hikaru's room and watched over their Master, waiting for him to wake up.

He groaned when he finally came to, and looked around the room, and realized that he was back in his room. He calmed down when he realized where he was, but wondered where he got here. He saw his two Servants by his desk, sitting in his chairs.

"Saver, Avenger?" He said sadly, staring at his Servants.

"Master, are you alright? You seem…troubled?" Saver said.

Both of them could see the emotions in his eyes, they could see the sadness in his eyes, the guilt, and the self-loathing. They wondered why he felt that way, and he could see the confusion on their faces.

"I…I remember," he said, sadly. He looked like he was going to cry and continued. "I remember what I did. I remember what I fought. What I felt, why I ran, that armored man, those creatures. The armor that I wore when I changed, my fight with one of them and destroying one of them, and what I did afterwards, and I especially remember when I attacked you Avenger," he said, looking guilty.

They understood now. Why he had those emotions in his eyes, why he hated himself.

"Hikaru," Avenger said, looking at her Master.

"Saver, Avenger, what did I turn into?" He questioned, looking them desperately, hoping that they had an answer.

"We don't know, exactly Hikaru-kun," Saver answered, honestly.

"You turned into something that creature called a…Agito," Avenger answered.

"An…Agito?" Hikaru questioned, desperately wanting that answer and repeated. "What is an Agito? What am I?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter what you are Hikaru," Avenger said. "You are someone that I care about. You are a kind, caring, wonderful person. The gods themselves could try to separate us, but it would be futile, because in the end I will never leave your side! I will always stand by you and help you! No matter what you are or what you become! I will always be there for you!" Avenger said, blushing, surprising Hikaru.

"I don't care what you are Goshujin-sama!" Saver said. "You are my precious master! You maybe something unlike I've ever seen before, but it doesn't matter. As you lover I am not supposed to care about that, and I don't! You are a good person. A nice person. Someone with a beautiful heart, even if you can turn into that thing, it doesn't matter," Saver said, blushing, surprising Hikaru even further.

"But I attacked you!" Hikaru protested. "Why would you want to stay with me when I could hurt you! If just being near me could get you hurt then why stay with me! You could find a better Master!"

"Because I would rather stay with you and risk getting hurt, then find someone else or not be near you at all! You are someone precious to me, someone that I will never give up on. If I can get hurt by being near you then it would be more then worth the risk. I believe that with you by my side I can defeat anyone that tries to hurt us!" Avenger said, her blush growing. She then leaned forward and hugged the left side of his body.

"There is no one better then you! I would rather die than serve anyone else," Saver answered, surprising Hikaru at her declaration. "I'm supposed to be your wife, and what kind of wife would I be if I ran away, just because of what could happen! Besides we can help! Help you learn how to control it. If you remembered what you did this time then you can control it. You just need to work on it, and learn how," Saver said, smiling. She then hugged the right side of his body.

"…Thank you," he said, his voice cracking as the tears that he held back began to pour out of his eyes, but with a smile on his face. He was honestly touched. They believed in him so much for less than a day. They didn't care that he might not be human. That he was something called an Agito. They said that he was precious to him, and only cared about who he was. He couldn't have asked for better people to stand by him, better friends, and despite what he could do they still believed in him. Saver and Avenger would always have a special place in his heart, because of those words.

* * *

_**Now I know some people are going to get on about them having added on personal skills so before You get on about them READ THIS for my logic.**_

_**For Nero**_

_**Prana Burst (Flames) = She can actually light her sword on fire in fate Extra CCC. Checked it out. Its up on youtube and her wiki page, they show and say so. Which means that there is actual proof, and a ability that she does have.**_

_**Eye of the Mind (True) = Nero learned a lot of stuff from her life and swordsmanship and weapons was one of those. So she learned from doing, in her life. Like Riding and so on.**_

_**Eye for Art = Nero was a artist. She loved art and said she was a Artist greater then Apollo, so I figured this would work.**_

_**For Tama**_

**_ Expert of Many Specializations= Tama was a very knowledgeable woman and knew Astronomy and medical use and many other things, so I figured this would make sense._**

**_Divinity = In Nasuverse Tama is a fragment of Amaterasu's soul taking on human form, so figured that would be put in. Fate Zero Rider had C Divinity and it was never confirmed if Type-moon version really was. So if Rider was said to be a son, but never really confirmed then Tama's would be even higher._**

**_Now Also comparred to Fate Stay Night Lancer, and Rin's Fate Extra Lancer, Rin's Lancer was actually weaker and missing the personal skills that FSN one had. Look it up you'll see what I mean. So if they were willing to remove several Personal Skills then I think that they did the same thing for Fate Extra Servants._**

**_And yes, Tama did get a bit of a power boost from being summoned in Japan, just haven't revealed all of it yet._**

Would you please kindly leave a review. Reviews help people know that they are doing something right after all, and help improve people, and that's what I want to know from you people If I did good with this or not.

Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed. Its 2AM here and I can barely keep my eyes open at this point. So good night, and let me know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding

**One of the harder things to do for this story is move it along for now. Think about it aside from Hikaru's Servants only three other one are around right now. And one is in another country. **

**HolyMage Mouto: Thanks for pointing that out I fixed that, and yeah I upped her stats because she was brought to Japan. Also thanks or the laugh at the thought of Tama going Giant Kyuubi Mode.**

**Toa Solaric: They won't meet Shirou for a while.**

**Blazedragon94: There is more to his story, don't worry.**

**Raidentensho: Glad you feel that way about it. Let's me know I'm doing something right. **

**BANKAIZEN: Thanks**

**Gundam-Knight-Chris: Thanks, and you to. Like your work**

**And thanks everyone or the reviews avorites and follows.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bonding**

"_Onee-chan could you tell me another story please?" _

"_Oh you want to hear about another story about a hero of old now do you?" She asked as she ruffled his hair affectionately. He laughed happily from her action, causing her smile to grow._

"_They're so cool!" He exclaimed happily. "They go out and fight the monsters so people don't have to worry about them. They make people happy and safe! They also have cool powers and all!"_

"_Oh they are pretty cool and they may have special powers, but those aren't what make a hero special. After all a true hero isn't measured by the size of their strength, but by the size of their heart," she said smiling ever so slightly. He blinked in confusion at that last bit. He knew that he had heard it somewhere before. When he finally remembered where she got the line from his mouth dropped and his eyes widened, and one would think a light bulb appeared above his head. _

"_You got that from a Disney movie!" He exclaimed._

"_I did get it from a Disney movie, but do you know which one?" She questioned, her smile growing a little._

"_Hercules!" He said, causing her to laugh._

"_I did. If you'll be my hero then you have to promise me something," she said, causing him to blink in confusion and look at her curiously. That look on his face made him so cute to her. She hugged him to her, causing him to giggle in happiness. "Don't worry it's nothing bad I just want you to do something for me."_

"_What is it?" He questioned curiously. _

"_If you want to me my hero then you must fight only for those you cherish," she said. "I do not want you to fight for every wrong in the world._

"_Okay, I promise," he answered, not really sure what she meant by that, but not really caring. If he could be his Onee-chan's hero then it was worth it!_

"_Good night otouto, sleep well. I love you," she said. She kissed his head and he sighed happily as she walked out of the room._

**Reality**

Hikaru woke up and took in a deep breath, and almost immediately calmed down. He took several breaths to calm himself down. That dream it felt too real to be just a dream. It felt more like a memory.

He felt two weights on top of his body and looked down and to his surprise he saw Avenger and Saver on top of him. Just like yesterday morning the both of them were cuddling with him in their sleep with content smiles on their faces. He heard Avenger let out a content moan as she began rubbing her face against his naked chest. Saver let out a content sigh as her tail wagged behind her.

'_How the hell did they get in again?'_ Hikaru wondered. Just like last night he locked the door, but this time he also decided to take it up a notch and barricaded the door by using his chair and hamper to be on the safe side. He looked toward the door and saw that the door was unlocked and the chair and hamper that he had used was off to the side as well.

Obviously he had underestimated them again. He would have to stop doing that if he wanted to sleep by himself again. He remembered that they told him that nothing would stop them from sleeping in the same bed as him but he had to try for modesty's sake. He couldn't give up. He would just have to take it up another step and hope that this time it would work.

He put those thoughts aside as he remembered the rest of the rest of the dream. He knew that younger boy was his him without a shadow of a doubt. That was a memory from his when he was younger, his childhood obviously, but that didn't matter to him. What mattered to him was what his younger self said, one word in particular.

That word was Onee-san.

He has an older sibling, a sister.

From what he remembered from the dream he never saw her face but he did see her smile. Her hair was the same color as his and her skin tone was the same as his own as well. He couldn't tell if they shared any other features yet, because that was all he saw in that dream, but he finally had something.

She seemed to care about him. She smiled when she was with him. She laughed when she told him that story. He could tell that she truly loved him, but if that was the case then why didn't she come forward? Why didn't she contact them back when he was first missing?

He heard a moan come from Saver and looked at her and saw that her tail wagged with more vigor and he ears began too twitch. He felt something wet hit his chest. He shivered in slight disgust and saw that a slight trail of drool coming from her mouth. He didn't want to know what kind of dream she was having.

He thought about waking them up. Not that his current situation was bad or anything, but he was uncomfortable sharing a bed with two girls, even if he knew without a shadow of a doubt that they would protect him with everything they had. He just sighed quietly as he decided to let them sleep. Despite how embarrassed he was about his current situation he couldn't deny that their presence did help put him at ease. Besides who was he to ruin their happiness?

He heard Avenger shuffle around his body and looked at her. She lifted her head up and looked at him happily. She rested her chin on his chest as she sighed in content.

"Good morning Praetor," Avenger said happily.

He felt Saver's body moving around saw her let out a cute yawn. She stretched her body out on her side of the bed. When she was finished stretching she immediately got back to cuddling with him.

"Morning Goshujin-sama," Saver replied sleepily.

"Good morning Avenger, Saver," he answered still thinking about his dream. "Had a good night's sleep I hope you two."

"Indeed," Avenger replied, as she snuggled with him. She had a smile on her face as she rubbed her face against his body and let out a content purr that only confirmed his thoughts. Hikaru couldn't help but blush because of that. Her skin was soft and smooth like Akiko's.

"Well that's good to hear," Hikaru replied dryly. "It's nice to know that I make a wonderful pillow to you."

"Are you alright?" Saver questioned worryingly. She noticed how he seemed depressed because of something.

"Yeah just had a dream," he answered. "I think it was related to my childhood."

"Your childhood?" She questioned curiously.

"Yeah, I think it was," he said. "I don't remember my childhood so it's surprising that I finally got a memory."

"You don't remember it?" Avenger questioned, looking up at him curiously.

"Yeah," Hikaru answered somberly. "I don't remember anything from a few years back. My first memory is of the Kazuki's finding me and making sure that I was okay. The only thing I had on me aside from the clothes on my back was a gold bracelet that had a rose theme, and a necklace that had a Kitsune theme to it."

Avenger and Saver lowered their heads, placing their faces against his chest so he wouldn't see their face. The two of them smiled happily as they snuggled closer to their Master in joy.

"I wonder if she misses me," he said out loud, mostly to himself. If she missed him then why didn't they see or hear anything on the news about him missing. He felt Saver and Avenger's face move off of his chest and saw them look at him.

"…I bet she does Master," Saver said softly, but the firmness behind her words made them stronger then steel. "I bet that she is worried sick about you and cries herself to sleep every night because of how worried she is about you."

"Maybe," Hikaru sighed. "Hey could you guys get out so I can change please?"

"Of course," Avenger said. She and Saver got off of him and made their way to the door, but before she opened it she turned back to look at Hikaru and said. "Hikaru, if you ever need someone to talk to I'll listen. It does not matter the time or place. If you wish to talk to me about anything then all you simply need to do is ask."

"Oi, same goes for me as well Goshujin-sama!" Saver cried as she pumped her fist in determination.

"Thanks for the offer," Hikaru chuckled. "I'll keep it in mind."

They left the room and Hikaru sighed as he heard the two beginning to argue again. He liked them and was happy that they were with him, but he wished that they wouldn't fight as much. He grabbed what he needed from his clothing and then made his way to the bathroom.

'_Another day, another war zone,'_ Hikaru thought tiredly. He mentally prepared himself for the possible encounters today. He already ran into Lancer and those creatures. He wouldn't be surprised if he ran into another one of those monsters or another Servant today.

**Tetsuya**

Tetsuya stared at the older men seated across from him. Right now him and the rest of his team were standing in front of several Heads. Due to the lack their success that had little doubt about what the meeting was about.

Tetsuya looked at Himura, and saw the stoic look that he had on his face, but he saw his hand ball up into a fist. It was a tell that he was nervous about what was about to happen.

"The G3 Program hasn't performed as well as we had hoped," one of the board members said. "It has managed to kill one of these monsters, but the suit was severely damaged in the process to do it. We have spent tens of thousands of dollars and planned for years for this, and it keeps getting almost destroyed against these monsters."

"Sir with all due respect he was outnumbered both times, and we know almost nothing about these creatures. We have only encountered these creatures twice and we already know that they are exceptionally strong. We have proven that it does work, since it killed one of them. It can do what it was made to do. At the moment the G3 System is the only way to destroy them," Himura countered.

"It may be, but just like you said, at the moment. With enough time and research other ways can be found. The suit is without question useful and has proven to be able to do what must be done. That makes me wonder whether it may be the incompetence of the user or the one in charge of the unit," one of them said.

Tetsuya clenched his fist in anger. Himura had done nothing wrong yet there were blaming for this. Himura had poured his heart and soul into making the armor. Staying up late at night and thinking about what

Himura balled his hand into a fist. His knuckles were white as he felt anger boil to the surface. Tetsuya was without question skilled and able. For them to think that he was incompetent was downright insulting. Before he could do anything he felt someone place his hand on his arm and looked out of the corner his eye and saw that it was Tsubaki.

Before they can say anything else, the room's phone rang. They pressed a button and it went to speaker.

"Hello?" Head Kusugawa said.

"Head I see that you have already begun the meeting," a stern male voice said.

"Director!" Head Watanabe gasped in surprise.

He wasn't the only one. Everyone in the room gaped as well. Their eyes widened. The board knew that the Director had gotten a message about the meeting. It was protocol, but they didn't think that he would take part and say something about it.

"I'm sorry that you all had this meeting when I already came to a decision, but I was distracted by the video tapes and data that we received from the G3 System," the Director said. Every word that came over the phone sounded like it was weighed. As if he didn't want to waste his time saying something that he didn't mean to or wouldn't keep the conversation moving forward.

"Director?" Head Kusugawa questioned.

They all wondered what the Director would say next. For Himura and his team the fate of their team and G3 System literally hanged in the balance of what he said next.

"As of this moment the budget for the G3 Program is doubled," The Director said, surprising everyone in the room. "At the moment the G3 System IS our best chance of fighting these creatures on even terms. Himura I trust that the armor will be repaired soon?"

"Y-Yes sir," Himura answered. "I just need to run a diagnostic check and make sure that everything is working properly and then it will be ready for use."

"Good, and also look for ways to upgrade the armor and its weapons," the Director said.

"I'll see what I can do, but it will take time Director," Himura answered, his mouth was as dry as sandpaper as he tried to think of ways to improve the armor. "I will need to look over performance data and technology before I can come up with any ideas."

"Understandable, but do not be afraid to come to me if you have ideas," the Director said sternly, but to everyone else it sounded like an order. "If there is any way to improve the armor or improve I want to hear them."

"Yes sir," Himura replied, the pit in his stomach still there.

"Good, one more thing. Learn as much as you can about Agito and find him. From the creature's reaction it is obvious that he has a connection to them. If you find out who or what this Agito is exactly let me know at once. Everyone dismissed, this meeting's over," The Director said.

"B-But Director!" Head Watanabe exclaimed. "Just because the armor has killed one of them doesn't mean that-"

"I said that this meeting is over. My mind is already made up on the matter," the Director interrupted. "Are you questioning my judgment?"

"…No Director," Head Watanabe replied quietly.

"Good. Now all of you get back to work," the Director said. They heard a click and knew that the Director had ended the call.

The G3 team and the Head of the boards immediately left to get back to work. Unknown to them all the Director was watching the footage the G3 helmet camera managed to get. The Director played back the footage and studied the two women fighting the armored man intently. He studied every little thing that he could about the creatures, the women, and most of all Agito.

**Kazuki Residence – Miyama District**

After a good and hearty breakfast Saver led him outside to the gardens. Avenger was following after him with a frown on her face. She did not like this. She couldn't help Hikaru out with learning how to control his power or summon it at will. At best all she could do was support him and encourage him from the sidelines as Saver taught him and helped him learn how to summon it. That bitch was going to use these training sessions to earn Hikaru's favor no doubt!

"Now Goshujin-sama we're gonna try to draw that power out of you," Saver said, smiling at him.

"You think that we can make it come out at will?" Hikaru asked. He wanted to make sure that he knew where she was going with this exactly.

"I don't think that we can. I know we can!" Saver clarified.

"Saver, what if the moment we manage to draw it out I start to attack you?" Hikaru said. He didn't fully remember the fight but he had flashes of the last time he turned into Agito. Last thing that he wanted to do was hurt any of them.

"That's why we have the blonde gorilla here!" Saver chirped happily. "If that were to happen then she'll be a meat shield that protects me while I try change you back to normal. After all, that is all that she is useful for."

"Watch what you say bitch!" Avenger roared angrily, glaring angrily at Saver. "I may not be able to help the Praetor with learning how to control this power, but I am more than capable of beating you!"

"I'm not a bitch! I'm a vixen!" Saver yelled, as she glared back at Avenger with puffed cheeks. "And you wouldn't last a minute against me you blonde bimbo!"

"I think it would be better if you stayed inside," Hikaru said to Akiko.

"Are you kidding me? This is far more entertaining at the moment," Akiko replied. She watched the two trade insults between them intently with a smirk on her face. It was amusing to her. "Besides I want to see what they'll say to each other."

"You're going to let them insult each other, because you're curious about what they'll say?"

"Just a few insults then it's back to work," Akiko swore, crossing her heart. "I promise."

"Okay," Hikaru answered. "Just a few more insults then you have to get them back to work."

"Thank you!" Akiko chirped happily.

The two adopted siblings just watched quietly as Saver and Avenger fired insults at one another. When their insults had amused her enough Akiko let out a happy sigh, but remembered that they came here for a reason. She brought her hand up to the corner of her mouth. Before Saver could insult Avenger again a loud whistle caught their attention.

"Ow my ears!" Saver complained as she rubbed her furry ears. They turned and saw that it was Akiko. Akiko put her fingers down and then cleared her throat for what she was about to say.

"Okay you two, that's enough sadly. I would honestly love to watch you two continue to insult each other and amuse me, but Saver you brought us out here for a reason! You came here to help Hikaru learn how to control whatever the hell is inside of him! Avenger you came out here to make sure that IF Hikaru-Nii does harness that power that he doesn't go on a rampage. Now he can't learn how to do that if you too continue to fight each other. So both of you shut up and get to work on helping him!" Akiko ordered, sending a stern look at the both of them.

Saver and Avenger both sent a flat look at Akiko, clearly not amused or happy with what she had said. They stared at her for a few moments and Akiko began to wonder if they would curse at her now.

"You're correct Akiko," Avenger sighed. "The Praetor needs our help, and if we fight amongst ourselves now then Hikaru will never learn how to control it. Saver I expect you to teach him how to control and summon it at his own will. Prove to us that you are useful for something." Avenger glared at her and summoned her sword. She pointed the tip of her weapon at Saver, who didn't even flinch at being threatened with a weapon. "But know this if you try anything then I will make sure you get back to work immediately."

"Heh, despite what you may think I know when to get to work," Saver answered.

"You better, or else," Avenger threatened. She crossed her arms under her bust and glared angrily at Saver. She noticed Hikaru looking at her and raised her cross arms a little, making her bust line more noticeable. Hikaru blushed and Avenger let a smile come upon her face.

"Let's get to work Goshujin-Sama!" Saver declared.

"Right," Hikaru said, as his blush began to die down.

"The first thing we'll try is mediation," Saver declared excitedly, with stars in her eyes. She was happy at the prospect of teaching her Master, and helping him through this trial. One upping Avenger was just a sweet bonus.

"Meditation? Why do you want me to meditate exactly?" Hikaru questioned curiously.

"Meditation is used every day by people for a whole lot of stuff. It can help combat stress, help physical health, fight chronic pain, help people fall asleep better, feel happier, be more peaceful, as well as more aware of what's going on around them. Meditation is a spiritual practice that will train your mind. It will open a doorway that will hopefully allow you to use your power at will," Saver explained. "My thoughts are that in order for you to summon it you must first tap into the power and then channel it. Bring it to the surface and give it shape, like Prana."

She held up her hand and a faint blue ball appeared in her hand. He and Akiko gazed at the little orb in her hand intensely, completely mesmerized by it. The orb then dispersed in her hand as if it was never there to begin with. "The easy part will be getting a feel for the power. The hard part will be giving it form and summing it at your beck and call."

"So through meditation you think I'll be able to clear my mind to the point that I'll be able to harness and feel the power that the belt gives me, and then be able to summon it at a moment's notice," Hikaru summarized.

"Yes, and I'll be honest Goshujin-sama. Despite how cool and awesome you are I don't think you'll get it right on your first try since it is EXTREMLY hard for beginners to sit in one place and do nothing, or have an empty mind. I can't tell you the number of times that I fell asleep while I was meditating when I first started," Saver laughed.

"Tis surprising that you even have something in that head of yours," Avenger muttered, causing Saver to glare at her fellow Servant in anger. Saver stuck her tongue at Avenger and Avenger did the same thing in return.

"Focus!" Akiko ordered, glaring at the two of them. Saver turned back around.

"Be quiet you!" Akiko whispered harshly to Avenger, and the Servant pouted in frustration, and Saver to smirk in satisfaction.

"Try to feel it. Try to bring it out with your will," Saver instructed him gently.

He closed his eyes and took deep and calming breathes. As he breathed he tried to find the source of that power and bring it out at his will. He thought about the belt and the power that it gave him. He breathed in and out. He thought about the belt and the power that it gave him. He wanted that belt to come out and appear around his waist. He didn't know how long he breathed and thought about it, but he never felt a change or it come out.

"I got nothing," Hikaru sighed sadly after a few moments, disappointed in himself.

"Don't worry Master," Saver said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "No one starts out with complete control of their power. You might not get it right from the start, but you're bound to learn how to summon and control your power eventually."

"I know," he sighed. He knew that she was right. No one was able to perfect anything on their first try, but it didn't help lower or end the disappointment that he had against himself.

"Why do you to control this power?" Avenger questioned, looking at him seriously.

Hikaru didn't answer at first. He closed his eyes and remembered what they said to him the other night. He remembered how they said they would rather stand beside him, and how he was a wonderful person to them. He would've understood if they chose to leave him, and a part of him wanted them to for their own safety. He didn't understand why they had so much resolve to be with him. He didn't understand why they cared so much about him and why they he was such a wonderful person in the short time they pent together, but it didn't matter him. They cared about him so much, and wanted to stay with him that he could never say no to them. That alone was more than enough for him.

"I don't want to be a burden," he said. "I don't want to be a threat to you or anyone else. I want to stand by you as an equal."

"You'll learn eventually," Saver said, smiling cheerfully at him. "Just remember why you're going through this. That desire to draw it out will help you do it."

"Indeed," Avenger agreed, smiling. "That desire will help you grow stronger. And I cannot wait to see your growth."

Hikaru couldn't help but blush in both surprise, and in embarrassment. Their belief in him surprised him immensely to the point that it was impossible for him not to be flattered by their words. He never thought that he would hear such belief in him from others.

'_Another reason to try harder,'_ Hikaru thought. He clenched his fist in determination.

"Thank you both for the advice. I'll keep that in mind for next time we try. I'm gonna go up to my room for a little bit," Hikaru said. "I need to think be alone for a little bit."

Hikaru went back inside the house and made his way up to his room. The moment he entered the room he made his way to the closet and opened it. It was rather large for a closet. Several people could walk inside and still have plenty of room to move around. He walked inside, and grabbed a paint brush and some paints that were next to the folded easel, and a couple of his paintings.

He walked back over to his desk and pulled out the unfinished painting of the woman and looked at it. The woman in his painting had the same heart shape face that the woman that he called 'Onee-chan' in his dream did. He raised his pencil as he remembered his dream. He sat there for a few moments as he tried to remember the woman in his dream. He couldn't make out the majority of her face, but this time he was able to remember her mouth.

A surge of joy went through him as he slowly and carefully began to sketch out the mouth. It was a start, but maybe that would be enough. Maybe that would be the surge he needed to finish it. When he was finished with the mouth he took a moment to study it. The mouth on he wasn't too big or thick and had a cuteness to it. He could remember that they were a slightly dark shade of pink.

He raised his pencil again and tried to remember any more details from his dream. He sat there and tried to remember, but no matter how hard he tried to remember he couldn't get any more details. He placed his pencil aside for now and sighed in resignation. When he finally had something, a solid physical image of his family the only thing that he could remember was a mouth. He clenched his hand in anger and in self hatred at his failure. Why couldn't he remember?

"Oh my," a person gasped behind him. He turned around and was surprised to see Avenger. She had a large smile on her face as she moved closer to the paintings in his closet. That smile on her face made her look like an excited girl who had gone to see one of the greatest art galleries in the world, instead of a person's art closet. Her smile made the anger and self-loathing that he had felt vanish in an instant, as if it was never there.

"Oh Hikaru you are quite the talented artist! You're not quite on par with myself yet, but your skill is worth mentioning," Avenger declared, studying his paintings.

"I do my best. I know that my paintings aren't the greatest, but I find this relaxing," Hikaru admitted. "You were an artist Avenger?"

"Oh of many kinds," Avenger replied, as a proud smile found itself on her face. She sighed in happiness and said. "At times I found myself writing and singing songs, painting, sculpting, writing, fashion design, architecture, acting, and metalwork. In fact I dare say that I am an artist who rivals the god of arts, Apollo."

He filed that information away for later. From what he had learned about Avenger she was Roman who had a great love and respect for Greek culture. The other night she said that she hoped that Hercules and Atalanta would be summoned into the war so she could fight them, and both of them were two of the most famous Greek heroes in legend. Not only that, but she also said that she rivaled Apollo, who was the Greek god of the sun and arts. There was also Edesia who was a Roman goddess. So far from what he had learned about her everything seemed to be pointing to her being Roman.

"Sounds like your an artist of many kinds. We'll have to see if you truly do rival Apollo then Avenger," Hikaru chuckled. "It's not every day that you meet someone with painting skills that could a rival a gods'. Maybe you could do a portrait of me or something like that to show us your skills."

"Indeed. The idea has merit! Such an idea cannot be held off! We should start now," Avenger said, smiling brightly.

"Wait right now?" Hikaru asked. He meant it as a joke. He didn't actually mean to become a model for her.

"Yes, right now," Avenger confirmed, nodding her head. "We are not held up by anything else at the moment so now would be the perfect time to start painting."

"You truly meant your words when you said that you would be delighted if I painted a portrait of you did you not? You weren't lying now were you?" She questioned frowning.

"No! No! Avenger it's not that I didn't mean them. I really would be honored," Hikaru quickly said. "It's just that I think that you could paint something better than me to truly show off your skills."

"Praetor there is nothing else in this world that I would rather draw and paint then you," Avenger answered seriously.

"Well if you're sure. If it's no trouble then would you be okay if I did a portrait of you one day?" Hikaru asked with a smile. Now that he was talking about something outside of the Grail War and learning a little more about Avenger as a person he couldn't help but begin to relax around her.

"I would be delighted if you did a portrait of me! Would you prefer me clothed or naked when you start it? I'm fine doing a nude painting," Avenger asked with a smile.

"…" Hikaru didn't say anything in response to that, because his brain had shut down. He had never done a nude painting before or anything risqué like that. The idea of doing a nude painting of Avenger, a beautiful short busty blonde girl completely naked, had made his mind temporarily collapse from the thought.

When his mind began to work again a deep scarlet blush formed on his face that would put a tomato to shame. Then the impossible happened when his blush somehow managed to grow to new levels of red, as if steam was about to burst through his ears when he realized something that made his mind shut down once more.

If Saver found out that Avenger posed for a nude painting that he made for her then he had no doubt that Saver would ask him to do the same thing with her as the model. She was willing to bathe with him after all so he wouldn't be surprised if she made the same offer. The thought of doing one of Saver, a beautiful busty fox girl made his mind shut down again in shock.

"…I think it would be best if we just did a normal portrait at the moment," Hikaru commented dully.

"If you believe that it would be best, but feel free to tell me if you change your mind Praetor," Avenger said smiling. "I have no qualms about showing my body to you. I'm more than willing to do it if you ask, especially for a painting."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hikaru replied quietly, but had no intention of ever doing a nude. "So Avenger is there a specific position you want me in?"

"I would prefer to do this out in the garden and no Praetor, just get in a position that you feel would be best. Give me a moment to get what I need and then we can start."

"Alright, everything you'll need is in the closet. I'll see you there when you're ready," Hikaru said. He left his room to go to the garden and ran into Saver and Akiko walking by.

"Hey Hikaru what are you doing?" Akiko asked.

"Well I volunteered to be a model for Avenger," Hikaru said, smiling sheepishly.

"She paints?" Akiko questioned, and got a nod from him in return. Saver frowned, but they didn't notice her reaction and if they looked at her they would've noticed that her hands were clenched into fists.

"Surprised me to," he admitted. "We're gonna be out in the garden while she paints me."

Saver's frown deepened as she watched Hikaru leave. Akiko looked into the room and saw Avenger grab the last of the painting supplies that she needed and walked out of the room. As she passed Saver, Avenger sent a mocking smirk her way, causing Saver to bare her teeth at her in rage.

After she passed her Avenger quickly ran down the stairs to go to the garden. She couldn't wait to start! She knew that when it was finished he would love it!

Saver quickly went down stairs and looked through the window. Saver growled in displeasure as she watched Avenger put the blank canvas on the easel. Akiko's stomach let out a small growl and she held her stomach. She was getting hungry, but Hikaru couldn't cook because he was modeling. An idea then hit her causing her to smirk. It was a gamble, but one that she was willing to make, to feed her stomach.

"You know when she's done painting him he's going to be hungry," Akiko said smiling. Saver's body froze as one of her ear's twitched and Akiko knew that she had the Servant's undivided attention. "Not to mention thirsty. I'm sure he would just love to have a nice home cooked meal and drink prepared with a woman's touch waiting for him when he's done modeling."

Saver didn't respond and instead quickly ran into the kitchen to make a meal that future husband would love! She had this recipe in mind that she knew he would love. The perfect way to counter Avenger's move!

"And like that the fox took the bait. Hook line and sinker," Akiko giggled. That was almost too easy, but hey at least lunch will be made soon. "I wonder just how good Saver's cooking is, probably not as good as Hikaru's though."

**Tetsuya**

Tetsuya was walking down to Himura's lab. He wondered what their progress on the repairs were and decided to pay him and Tsubaki a visit. He made sure that Fukami wasn't around.

When he arrived at the lab entrance he pulled out his card and put it into the scanner. As it did that he put his finger on the finger print scanner, and after that he put in the five digit code. The door's security had been increased by Himura after the armor was finished and only had their groups finger prints in the system to unlock the door. People weren't happy with him, but Himura didn't care. His workshop, his rules.

The moment he got the green light he grabbed his card and opened the door. He went inside and the first thing that greeted his sight was the many tools all over the wall. On the table in the center of the room he saw his armor taken apart with many of the inner electronics exposed, but not Himura or Tsubaki. He looked around the office and saw Himura sitting in a relaxing computer chair staring at one of the computers.

"Himura, aren't you supposed to be fixing the armor?" Tetsuya questioned. Himura turned in surprise, but then relaxed. He spun his chair around and looked back at him with a smile.

"I was, but we need a few more parts before we can finish fixing it. Tsubaki's getting them now," Himura answered. "Besides I'm still working. I'm thinking."

"Ahh, so you have some ideas."

"Yup," He replied, smirking. "I got a few, but just thinking which would be best for now. I don't wanna start something that's going to take months to get off the ground, when we could have something to help you in a few days now."

"Amen," Tetsuya agreed. "Something that could be done in a few days would be better then something that I would have to wait months for."

"You get it," Himura chuckled happily. "Something that's amazing with a ton's of upgrades is gonna take a while a while to build, and something's that still in construction won't save you when you're fighting for your life."

"No, no it won't. What are you looking at anyway?" Tetsuya questioned. He walked forward and hit play on the computer and watched as one of the cat monsters appeared from the other night.

"Just looking over the fights from the last couple of nights," Himura answered somberly as he turned his chair around to look at the screen. "Looking over the data that the armor took when it was hit, and what the scanners found out about these creatures."

They both looked at the screen and studied the monster. Tetsuya leaned down and hit play, and they watched fight play out. It was clear who the better fighter between the two of them was. Tetsuya had spent his middle and high school years learning kendo, and through his training as a police officer he learned taiho jutsu, and furthered his skills by learning judo, karate, and aikido. For him to get lose this badly, against them was an obvious sign that they were skilled.

"You know when I first heard you say that you were attacked by a monster I thought it was a Familiar or something like that," Himura said. "Clearly I was wrong."

"You're not the only one," Tetsuya said, agreeing with him. He grabbed the mouse and began to fast forward the video. "I want to know what these things are to, but I'm more curious about someone else."

He stopped the video at a picture of Agito. Agito's red eyes were visible to them, but they were focused on the cat monster in front of him. He had his sword raised into the air, as he was about to strike down the monster in front of him.

"I'm more curious about him," Tetsuya said. He stared at the armored warrior curiously as dozens of questions entered his mind.

"I don't blame you. All we can say for sure is that they're connected to each other, he's able to kill them with minimal effort, and has a magic belt. Seeing these two fight makes me wonder what exactly we're dealing with," Himura said. "That makes me want to improve the armor even more, because of it."

"I know that the armor you made won't fail me. You don't have to worry about it failing me in a fight. I know it won't," Tetsuya said firmly.

"I have faith in what I make," Himura answered, smirking. "But I have more faith for the man in the armor. The man makes the armor and the weapons, not the other way around."

"Don't worry Himura I won't fail you," Tetsuya said, smiling. "I promise."

"You act like you have. If anything I should be the one saying that to you."

They heard the door open again and turned around. The two saw Tsubaki shutting the door. She made her way to them.

"Oh Tsubaki you got all of the parts?" Himura questioned.

"Yup, they're all right here," Tsubaki answered as she placed the box down on the desk. Himura got out of his chair and looked through the box to make sure that they did have all the parts. He nodded in satisfaction.

"Yup there all here, and that mean's my break's over. Back to work for poor Himura," Himura laughed.

"Make sure he finishes fixing the suit first Tsubaki-chan," Tetsuya ordered. "Don't want him to run off and start planning ideas for the armor, and making upgrades before it's even fixed."

"Yeah, yeah," Himura laughed waving his hand dismissively. "Now excuse me while I fix your chest piece, and besides it was one time!"

"It was four times Himura-Sempai," Tsubaki said.

"I didn't ask you," Himura replied childishly.

"You didn't, but I had to prove you wrong," Tsubaki countered, causing Himura to pout and Tetsuya to laugh.

Tetsuya left the room with a smile on his face. He couldn't be in there when those two geniuses are at work. He'd only get in the way.

**Hikaru – Miyama District**

"Oh thank you Saver," Hikaru said as he took the cup from her. He took a sip in hummed in delight. It was a simple green tea, but it was still delicious.

"This is some amazing tea," Hikaru complimented with a smile. Saver blushed in happiness and with a massive smile she fist pumped in joy. Akiko poured herself a cup of tea and took a sip of it. She hummed in appreciation as well.

"This is turned out better than I had hoped," Akiko muttered with a small smile. Avenger heard her say that, and turned to her curiously. The look that Avenger sent her way did nothing to reduce Akiko's happiness at getting good food.

"You gave her the idea didn't you," Avenger stated, staring at her.

"Yup," Akiko admitted, popping the 'p'. "I figured that since she wasn't happy that you got Nii-san to pose for a painting that I could get her to make lunch for us with the right motivation."

Saver ear's twitched when she realized that she was manipulated by a fourteen year old girl, but she couldn't say that she wasn't happy with the results. That twitch didn't go unnoticed by Avenger and smirked in satisfaction. She was never gonna let that damnable fox live this down.

"It's really good Saver. Avenger do you wanna have some?" Hikaru asked, as he held a sandwich out for her. That immediately caused Avenger's smirk to fade away.

"…." It was obvious that from the expression on her face that Avenger wasn't quite sure what to do. The food was obviously made as an attempt to worm her way into Hikaru's heart and good graces. After all she had considered when she would cook for him to do the same thing. The ploy obviously got on his good side and showed off her cooking abilities to their Master.

On the other hand it was food, and she loved food.

She reluctantly grabbed the offered sandwich and slowly brought it up to her mouth, as if she was forcing herself to do it. She slowly chewed on the sandwich as if she was a robot and then swallowed it.

"…It is acceptable, but I've had better," Avenger answered. "And no one's cooking compares to the Praetor's."

That might've been a backhanded compliment, but that did nothing to stop the smirk that came on Saver's face after she said that. Avenger glared at the fox for that stupid smirk on her face, and Saver retaliated by sticking her tongue out at her. Avenger would've lunged at the fox, but there would be a chance that something would be broken if she did, and she didn't want to anger her precious Master.

"That was good," Hikaru sighed in content.

"Yeah, not as good a yours but still good," Akiko agreed with a chipper tone.

Avenger didn't say anything. This was one of the few times where food didn't make her any happier, and it was because of that stupid fox's fault. If anyone else had cooked the food then she would no doubt have enjoyed it. Especially if it was her Hikaru's cooking. Nothing could top it.

"Akiko don't be rude," Hikaru chastised. "She put a lot of work and effort into it."

"Sorry Saver," Akiko grumbled.

"Meh, no big. I know his cooking is better than mine," Saver shrugged. She added. "That's one of the things that make him my perfect husband!"

As soon as she finished saying that they heard glass shatter. They turned and saw that Avenger had broken her cup in her hand. She glared hatefully at Saver. If looks could kill then neither sibling doubted that Saver would be dead over a thousand times by now.

"Now that's quite rude," Saver chastised. "Breaking someone's cup like that. Who do you think you are?"

"I am the one who will marry Hikaru you flee ridden mongrel!" Avenger decreed, glaring angrily at her. "With any luck you will be our children's pet rat!"

The sole male in the room blushed a deep crimson that made his hair look like a rusty brown in comparison. It wasn't every day that a person was told that two people admitted that they wanted to marry them, and fight over them. Especially mean it as well.

The two glared hatefully at each other. Both of them looked like they were about to charge at each other and try to kill each other. Hikaru knew that if they didn't calm down soon this could get violent, and that would be bad. He liked their house in one piece.

"Why don't we all head to the park," Hikaru said quickly with the faint trace of his blush still on his face. "I still need to stretch my legs after staying like that for a while, and it would be nice if we all got some air. Afterwards we could do something, like go to an arcade or see a movie."

'_Plus you won't be able to destroy my house,'_ he thought.

The two didn't say anything. They just glared at one another, before deciding to let the subject die for now, but Hikaru knew that it was only temporary. They would be at each other's throats again soon.

"That sounds like a splendid idea Goshujin-Sama!" Saver beamed. She smiled brightly as her fluffy tail began to quickly wag behind her and foxy ears began to twitch in excitement. Hikaru found the look on her face adorable, especially with those ears and tail. He looked at Akiko and saw that she was restraining herself from launching herself at the foxy Servant. He knew that she wanted to feel two specific parts of Saver's body, because he wanted to do the same thing at times.

"An outing would be good," Avenger thought. "Indeed. Let us go! There is much we can do before the day is over."

"Give me a second to clean up this mess and grab my jacket and then we'll go," Hikaru said. "Akiko, could you get the garbage can please?"

"Sure, just give me a sec," Akiko said. She left the room to go get the garbage can as Hikaru went to the kitchen and pulled out a broom dustpan out of the closet. He went back to the living room and swept up all the broken glass into the dustpan.

"I'm sorry Hikaru. I let my anger get the best of me, and it costed you a cup," Avenger said sadly.

'_I'm just glad that's all it cost me,'_ Hikaru thought happily.

"No problem Avenger," Hikaru replied. "Don't worry about it, but is your hand okay?"

"Yes," She answered. "It's fine. The only thing wounded is my pride for letting Saver's words get the best of me."

"Don't worry about it. We all tend to do that once in awhile," He replied. He brought up the dust pan as Akiko brought the garbage can in and dumped its shattered contents into it. "Now that that's out of the way just give me a sec to put this away, and get my jacket."

He put the cleaning utensils as his Servants changed into their casual wear. He grabbed his jacket and put it on as he made his way to the door and held it open for the women. Akiko walked through the door, and was followed by Avenger. Avenger gave him a beautiful smile and slight bow, a little deeper than normal, giving him a good view of her cleavage. His throat went dry as a blush formed on his face. She raised her head and walked forward. Saver took up the rear and sent a wink his way, and added an extra sway in her step.

'_Those two will flirt with me whenever they get the chance won't they?'_ Hikaru thought as he watched her buttocks sway from side to side. He shut the door behind him, and locked it, began their search for a good park.

**At the Park**

In the park a young man wearing a school uniform with a bag in hand was walking down the path. Unknown to all a creature breathed deeply in and out of its mouth as it watched its target. Its target was a young man wearing a brown uniform with blue hair. It bought its hand up across its body and did a gesture with its hands. Soon it would make its move, and kill him.

**With Hikaru**

Akiko and Hikaru walked down the street, taking everything in. It was one thing to see it back as an animated show, but it was a whole different thing to see it in real life. It wasn't long till they had found the aptly named Riverside Park. They could easily see the bridge from here, and see the water pass below it. In the center of the park they could see a fountain, along with a picnic area. There was a brick path that people could follow. The place was filled with many trees and bushes. Right now there was quite a bit of people around, but not to the point that it was too crowded or loud.

"We came here at a perfect time," Hikaru commented. "You know we should plan a picnic, and come back here one day."

"Yes!" Saver and Avenger cried cheerfully with bright smiles. Their smiles instantly vanished and they glared at one another.

Akiko giggled at that. She had no doubt that they had more romantic thoughts in mind.

"We could set up underneath a nice shady spot," Hikaru thought out load. "Make a nice picnic basket with food and drinks. A nice comfy blanket, and maybe bring some music."

"Are you describing a picnic or something else?" Akiko teased. She saw Avenger and Saver blink, but then saw a spark enter their eyes. They realized what she was getting at.

Hikaru blinked at the question, but then blushed in realization. The way he had described it seem more like a date then a picnic. He looked at his Servants and saw that they were staring at him intently with a fire in their eyes.

"Praetor we are having a picnic one day," Avenger stated. "Just the two of us."

"Yes Goshujin-Sama," Saver said. "A picnic at sunset! With soft beautiful music playing! We have a good time"

"I don't see why not," Hikaru shrugged. "We'll plan it out, make some food, and come back here one day. A picnic just the two of us for both of you, and one where we all come together."

Both smiled in joy. Even though the other was going to get a 'date' with him they were still going to get some one on one time with their Master! That more than made up for it!

The group sat down on one of the free benches. They took a moment to take in the scenery around them.

"This is nice," Saver sighed out loud.

'_This is nice,'_ Hikaru thought, agreeing with her. In this war who knows what could happen or who they would be facing. It was best to enjoy these simple moments while they can.

Hikaru grunted as he held his head in pain. He stumbled and Avenger quickly ran forward and held him up. He saw images of a young man walking through the woods being watched by a silver monster. He knew that the person was here at the park along with the monster. He could feel it in his bones.

"Praetor," Avenger said, frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"Shit! They're here," Hikaru said. He took off running in the direction that he felt they were at.

He ran through the woods as fast as he could. Akiko and his Servants followed closely behind him. He stopped the moment he saw a young man about a year or two younger than him trying to get away from a monster. The young man had short blue hair and a slim build to him. He wore a pair of glasses and a brown school uniform.

The monster that he was crawling away from was a large silver turtle-looking monster that had a stout narrow face with slanted eyes and sharp teeth. It had a large silver shell that covered most of its back with two small angelic wings attached to it. On its shoulders it wore small silver shoulder pads that resembled samurai armor and a matching silver chest plate and boots. It wore a dark greenish-blue bandana that tied around its neck and a matching loincloth with a purple gem in the center of it across its waist. Its clawed hands were the same glistening silver that the rest of its body was and had two large pincers that resembled crab claws attached to its arms.

The turtle monster walked closer to the young man and brought its foot down on top of his waist. The young man gasped in pain as it stomped on him, pinning him where he was.

Hikaru's eyes widened. If they didn't do anything then he was as good as dead. Hikaru charged forward and tackled the monster. It stumbled off of the young man. The moment it moved the young man took a deep breath, filling his lungs with oxygen.

The monster immediately recovered and grabbed Hikaru by his throat and threw him away, as if he was a soft ball. He flew through the air until he collided with a tree. He gasped from the impact and fell onto the ground, making him groan in pain.

"Master!" Saver and Avenger cried. They both glared daggers at the monster and in a flash their outfits had changed into their battle attire.

No one hurt their Master and get away with it!

Avenger charged forward and swung her sword at the monster, intending to destroy it for what it had done to her Master. She swung her sword and the silver monster raised one of its clawed arms to block the blow.

Saver and Akiko ran over to Hikaru to make sure that he was alright.

"Goshujin-sama! Are you alright?" Saver asked worryingly.

"I'm fine, just sore," Hikaru answered weakly. Hikaru looked at the man that he had had saved and saw a trail of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth as he placed his free hand across his waist where the monster placed his foot down on him. Hikaru watched as he struggled to stay awake, desperately trying to fight coming darkness. A few moments later his body went limp as he stopped moving. The moment his body went limp Hikaru's eyes widened in fright. Hikaru crawled toward and ignored the searing pain that went through his body.

'_Please be alive! Please be alive! PLEASE BE ALIVE!'_ He mentally screamed in his head. When he was close enough he grabbed his hand and began to look for a pulse. To his immense relief he found it. It was weak, but it was still there. Now that he knew that he was alive he began to calm down and finally noticed the boy's light breathing.

Hikaru sighed as he began to stand up, and his body began to ache in pain. Saver and Akiko quickly moved over to his side and helped him up.

"Saver," Hikaru said, getting her attention. "Help Avenger kill that thing."

"Hai Goshujin-sama!" Saver responded. She held up her hand and one of her paper tags appeared in her hand.

Before Saver could attack the monster another one jumped out of trees and landed behind Saver. The monster was similar to the other one, almost as if it was a sibling to the first one. It had the same features as the first one. The same face, the same build, the same outfit, and even the same appearance, except this one was a shining bronze color and didn't have the long pincers that the other one hand, and instead only had sharp clawed hands.

Saver quickly turned around as the monster raised one of its claws into the air and swung at her. Her mirror was fast enough to weaken the blow, but its claws still managed to scratch her left shoulder. The paper tag that she had burned to ash.

"Saver!" Hikaru cried. He turned to his little sister and ordered. "Akiko get back!"

Akiko didn't say anything and quickly ran back behind some trees for cover. Hikaru turned back around and watched the fight between those monsters and his Servants.

As he watched the fight between his Servants and the monsters he couldn't help but feel angry with himself. He hated himself for not being able to help them when they were fighting for him. He didn't want to watch them fight. He wanted to fight with them! He wanted that belt to appear around his waist to protect them. He needed that belt's power to fight with them. That belt's power was the only way that he could help them!

The belt appeared around his waist and he couldn't help but gasp in shock the moment he saw it. It had appeared when he needed it. He couldn't help but feel happy that it had come to him when he needed it. He could help them now. As if by instinct knew what to do next. He slammed his hands down onto the sides of the belt, hitting the two large buttons on the side of the belt.

The belt began to shine brightly as it let out a whirring sound. Hikaru walked forward as the belt continued to shine brighter by the second. In a flash of light Hikaru's entire form was covered by the light. In a mere the bright light and the sound that belt let out was gone, and in Hikaru's place stood Agito.

Agito balled his hands into fists and charged forward to help his Servants. He ran toward the one by Saver and tackled it away from her with his shoulder. The monster was knocked back from the blow and sent tumbling down onto the ground.

He held out his arms and a golden symbol appeared underneath him. The two horns on Agito's head fanned out, and now resembled a crown. He jumped into the air and got into a flying side kick with his right foot extended. The monster saw Agito flying toward it and quickly turned around. Agito's kick collided with the monster's shell and it was sent flying back from the blow, but it managed to balance itself in the air and landed on its feet. Agito gracefully landed on the ground and extra horns on his helmet folded back into the larger ones. The monster turned around and hissed at Agito.

"It didn't work!" Saver exclaimed. That shell on its back had stopped an attack that was equivalent to a Noble Phantasm! For that creature's shell to be able to withstand an attack on par with a Noble Phantasm spoke volumes about how hard it was.

Agito showed no sign that he was surprised that the monster was able to survive his attack. He charged forward, and monster blocked his attack and countered, sending him back into a tree. It turned to look at its sibling and saw it get flown back as well.

The two dove into the ground and smoke poured out of where they were. Agito stood up and stared at where they were. He ran over with Saver and Avenger close behind and saw the holes in the ground.

"Goshujin?" Saver questioned.

Agito didn't respond, or even turn to acknowledge her. His belt began to glow, until his entire appearance was consumed by light. The light began to dissipate and the armor that he wore was gone. Hikaru tumbled onto the ground. Avenger and Saver helped him up and steadied him.

"I'm fine…" Hikaru answered tiredly. "What happened? I remember those monsters and you guys about to fight them, but then nothing."

"You changed and joined the fight. You were amazing, but they got away," Avenger growled angrily. "Ran like cowards!"

"Damnit," Hikaru cursed. "Akiko…get my phone and…call for the paramedics."

She quickly pulled out her phone and called the paramedics. She raised it to her ear and heard it ring for several moments until he heard someone pick up on the other end. She told them where they were. When the call was over she put it back into her pocket.

"Akiko go out there and get their attention. When you do lead them here," Hikaru ordered.

"Okay!" She replied. She ran off to the park and left the three of them alone. With a snap of their fingers they were back in their casual wear.

"Praetor are you alright?" Avenger questioned worryingly.

"I'm alright," Hikaru answered, breathing heavily. "Pain's already gone. I just feel like I ran a marathon."

"Hikaru-Kun," Saver said worryingly. "You shouldn't be feeling better already. A normal human would've either been killed or gravely injured after being thrown like that."

"She's right," Akiko agreed. "You coughed up blood. That means you had internal bleeding."

Hikaru was quiet as he thought over what they said. They were right. A normal human would be pretty banged up after hitting a tree like that.

"…What if that power has something to do with it," Hikaru thought. "That power makes me stronger and fast enough to fight you guys. So it wouldn't be that much of a stretch to say that it increases my healing too."

"That would make sense," Avenger agreed. "We still don't know anything about the power inside of you so it is the only safe assumption at the moment."

They heard the sirens coming and as they got louder Hikaru couldn't help but let out sigh of relief, happy to know that they were going to be here soon. It wasn't long until they saw Akiko and the paramedics. Two of the paramedics had a stretcher in hand. The two paramedics with the stretcher quickly ran over to the unconscious young man, and checked his vitals. When they were finished checking him over they began to load him onto the stretcher.

They told them that he was attacked, but they didn't see who they were or what they looked like exactly. Last thing they wanted was to be thrown in the loony bin so he decided that it would be better if he told them some of the truth.

After all who would believe that two human-sized turtle monsters attacked them?

After they were done questioning them the paramedics quickly and carefully put him on a gurney, and loaded him up in the back of the ambulance. They quickly drove off to take him to the hospital and Hikaru let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that went better than expected," Hikaru said.

"Yeah," Akiko agreed.

"Those things are going to try to kill him again aren't they?"

"They might," Saver agreed.

"There is little that we can do," Avenger stated. "Master you're the only one that can sense them, but even then that is only when they attack. Not only that, but we have no means to track them, unless Saver does?"

"Unfortunately I can't," Saver grumbled.

"Exactly. All we can do now is pray, and hope for the best," Avenger agreed. "If we do then we can make sure to send them to Pluto for attacking us!"

"You're right," Hikaru said. They couldn't track them. Not only that, but they couldn't even really watch over him. They didn't know his name, and they couldn't watch him secretly. They had no familiar's and Avenger and Saver couldn't astralize. And besides he had enough to deal with. Last thing he needed was to add watching over someone as well. Right now he needed to focus on protecting Akiko, and his Servants.

"I am," Avenger smirked. "Besides we have other stuff to do at the moment."

"We do?"

"Yes we do. Did you not say we could do something afterward? I for one am in the mood to play a few games," Avenger questioned.

"I could play something right now," Akiko said.

"Yosh!"

"Guess it's settled then," Hikaru said, smiling. "We're off to the arcade."

**Later**

After what happened they found a good arcade with plenty of games to play, and found a nice buffet afterwards. It had good food, but they were forced to leave because of Avenger. She was small yet the girl was a bottomless pit. The staff had told them to leave after a while even though Avenger wasn't done eating.

"Those people clearly do not know what it means to a true restaurant. If you say that people can have all you can eat then you should stand by it," Avenger grumbled angrily.

"You ate nine plates of food easily! What did you expect?! You cleaned out several of their trays, and were still eating enough for a whole family easily! They were probably worried that you would everything that they had."

"It would've been my right!" Avenger countered. "They clearly told us that it was all you could eat, but they lied right to our faces!"

"Don't worry Avenger," Akiko said, patting her back. "We can find another buffet for you soon, and hopefully they mean it."

"Hopefully the next we place we go to actually means what they say," Avenger pouted cutely.

"It's been a good day," Hikaru thought out loud. It really had been, aside from that one fight they had. He played with Akiko, Saver, and Avenger. They had good food afterwards, and had a nice time together.

Avenger suddenly appeared in front of him with her sword in hand and deflected an attack. A loud crash was heard and Hikaru stepped back in shock. For just a moment he saw a flash of silver fly through the air. It had to have been the weapon that the attacker used. The weapon flew through the air back to its owner before he could see the rest of it.

Avenger's outfit changed back to her military-style red dress. He looked at Saver and saw that her outfit had changed back into her blue dress. The look on her face was one of pure anger. Her mirror floated around her and it quickly flew through the air and blocked another attack. He instinctively pulled Akiko closer to him.

Avenger charged forward at the Servant with the intent to kill her. The clash between Avenger and the unknown Servant was almost too fast for him to follow. For mere moments he could see a flash of red and silver. He heard their weapon clang as they hit one another. When the clash stopped he could finally see the enemy Servant with her weapons in her hand.

The enemy Servant was a tall woman. She had long beautiful purple hair that went all the way down to the ground like a waterfall. On her forehead she had a red tattoo that vaguely resembled an 'S'. Her eyes couldn't be seen because she wore a purple blindfold over her eyes that had two small silver buckles in the middle of it. She wore a strapless one piece black dress that hugged her curves and ample bust line. She wore a purple collar around her neck. She wore black sleeves that left her hands free and they were held in place by large purple bangles that were attached to her wrists and her biceps. On her legs she wore black thigh highs and black purple boots. In her hands she held a weapon that resembled two large silver ornate railroad spikes that were attached to a long silver chain.

The enemy Servant had a frown on her face as she looked at the Avenger. Clearly the enemy Servant hadn't expected for one of them to be just as fast, if not faster than her.

"We already faced Lancer, and you are no Archer. Archer hasn't been summoned yet, and even if you were one, no Archer would dare get this close to an enemy when you could've attacked us from farther away. You can't be a Saber, not only has Saber not been summoned yet, but also because then you would've drawn your sword. You're no mad dog growling like an animal that needs to be put down by my blade," Avenger said. "And since Assassin hasn't been summoned yet all that leaves is Rider."

The enemy tensed at Avenger's deduction. It was faint, but Avenger noticed it. She smirked haughtily.

"And there it is. That sign that show's I am right. You might not be a mad dog, but I will take much pleasure in killing you for having the gall to harm my precious Master!" Avenger roared as she lunged at Rider.

Rider managed to parry the blow for the most part, but received a small gash on arm. She heard the sound of something flying towards her, and dodged it.

He thought about the belt appearing around his waist again. He tried to calm down and clear his mind as he tried to summon it. He ignored the clangs on metal hitting metal, and the explosions of Saver's spells as he tried to clear his mind of everything but that belt.

He opened his eyes and looked down and to his disappointment it wasn't there.

Why couldn't he summon it?

"Dammit!" He cursed angrily.

He saw a flash and saw Rider's weapon coming right at them. He wrapped Akiko up in a hug, and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. He heard a clang and he opened his eyes. He turned and saw that Saver's Mirror had stopped the weapon.

He sighed in relief, and sent a grateful nod at Saver. Saver smiled cheekily. She moved a little closer to the battle. Close enough to have a good shot at the enemy Servant, but close enough to protect them if she any tricks up her sleeve.

Saver summoned several tags, and began throwing them at the enemy.

As he watched the two fights against the enemy a pit of sadness and self-loathing formed in his gut. Why did he have to a burden to them? He wanted to fight with them. He wanted to protect them with the power that he had.

He felt an immense headache suddenly hit him that was soon followed by a wave of light headedness. He let go of Akiko and struggled to stay standing as the golden symbol of Agito appeared underneath him. In a bright flash the belt appeared around his waist and the moment that it did he instinctively slammed his hands onto the buttons on the side of the belt. The belt began to glow as he growled angrily at the unknown Servant. He just stood there and breathed deeply.

In a flash of light he had changed into Agito. Agito charged forward, and swung a right hook at him, but she was easily able to dodge his attack. She threw one of her daggers at him and it hit his breast plate. Sparks formed off of the armor and he let a small gasp.

"Master!" Avenger cried.

Saver quickly created a tag and threw it at the purple-haired Servant and she quickly jumped out of the way. Where the tag had hit was now a several large pillars of ice. When she landed Avenger was already upon her and quickly parried the Red Servant's sword. She knew that trying to block the sword using Servant's sword was impossible and could mean the end for her, and her only options were to either parry her attacks or dodge them.

Agito quickly recovered and paid the attack little mind. He was frustrated that he wasn't able to hurt her. He could see her now, but he wasn't fast enough to hit her. Agito brought his left arm up and slammed his hand down on the button on the left side of his belt.

The orange gem on his belt had changed and was now a dark blue. Agito's chest plate was now the dark blue color as the gem on his belt, and the armor that he wore on the left side of his body had changed as well. His left shoulder pad was blue and gold and had rounded up and now looked like more traditional shoulder armor that resembled what knights and samurais wore. The black armor on his left arm had changed as well, and was now the same dark blue color as his armor.

He held his hand out in front of his belt and a small blue and black staff with two large golden ends appeared in his hand. He held the weapon out in front of his chest horizontally and the two golden ends unfolded and revealed a large curved spear tip on both ends of the weapon, showing that the weapon that he held was actually a double-bladed pole arm.

He charged forward faster than before at the Servant. Rider raised her weapon and barely managed to parry the weapon.

There was no way that an ordinary human would be able to move that fast. The strikes weren't as powerful as they were before, but they were still stronger than an ordinary human should be.

She threw one of the spikes at Agito and in retaliation swung his halberd, even though the weapon was nowhere near him when he did. The spike moved off of its intended course in the air and hit the ground a few feet away from Agito.

Rider pulled her weapon back to her and narrowed her eyes at the enemy Master. It was almost as if she was fighting another Servant with Noble Phantasms and all if that spear was anything to go by. He had swung it and it had unleashed a gust of wind strong enough to knock her weapon out of its intended path.

If it could do that, then was it possible for the wind from it to get stronger?

He started twirling his halberd in his hands. The wind built up faster and faster, until it felt like she was outside of a hurricane. If it wasn't for her blindfold then she had no doubt that she would have trouble seeing him.

He charged forward and swung his weapon, and a massive gust of wind flew forward when he swung that spear. The wind howled as it charged forward and knocked down dozens of trees, and cut more of them down. Rider's eyes widened underneath the cloth, she quickly moved out of the way, and managed to dodge his weapon, but her arm and leg were still hit from the wind. Rider gasped as blood poured out of the corner of her mouth. She couldn't win like this. She quickly turned around and began to retreat.

"You will not escape you purple haired harlot!" Avenger roared as she charged forward with her weapon raised. She swung her sword, but Rider managed to parry her sword, by the skin of her teeth, and then get away. Avenger watched as Rider ran away, and scowled in displeasure. Oh she wanted to go out and murder that bitch for attempting to harm her consort, but right now he needed her to be by his side. Who knows what would happen? Another attack or the fox would try to seduce her Hikaru.

Agito stood there for several moments as he kept an eye out for the Servant. He expected another attack to come at him any moment now, but nothing came. He turned toward Saver and Avenger and they both readied themselves for a fight, in case he wasn't in control. In a few moments his belt glowed and when the light died down the armor that he wore was gone, and in mere moments all of the strength that he had before left his body.

Avenger and Saver ran forward and held him up to prevent him from hitting the ground. They both glared at each other for rushing forward to help their Master, but didn't let it get the better of them. The slung his arms over their shoulders to support him, and unintentionally placed his arms in between their breasts.

"Thanks," Hikaru said tiredly. That was a rush. One moment he felt like he could take on anything, and the next he felt like he had a marathon in weights. If it wasn't for Avenger and Saver then he would've hit the ground.

"Are you guys alright?" Hikaru asked tiredly as he moved his arms out of their breasts. He might feel like he was about to pass out, but he needed to know if they were okay. "I changed again didn't I?"

"You did, but do not worry Master. You didn't harm us, and the harlot couldn't even give me a good warm up. Let alone hope to harm me," Avenger replied, smirking proudly.

"Made it out without a scratch on me," Saver answered, smiling.

"I'm alright," Akiko answered. "I'm in one piece."

Hikaru let out a sigh of relief. He was happy that everyone was okay. He looked at the ruined terrain and knew that this was only a taste of what was to come. Things were only going to get worse from here.

A lot worse.

**Rider**

Rider ran as made her way back to her _Master_. If she was honest with herself she would rather be anywhere then with her _Master_. She could feel that the other Servants haven't followed her, which gave her one less problem to worry about.

She knew her attack was going to fail, but her _Master_ told her to do it anyway. If it was just one than she might've been able to pull it off, but two she had little hope for it. It seemed like that she facing Servant that qualified for the Saber, and Caster Class. That was a troublesome combo.

When she arrived at her _Master's_ home she stepped inside and saw him. Her _Master_ was a young man wore a brown school uniform, and had curly blue hair that resembled seaweed, and grayish-blue eyes. He had a angered look on his face, and she knew what was coming.

"Rider you useless Servant! We could've killed one of the Masters, and you managed to fuck it up!" Shinji yelled, glaring at his Servant.

Rider held back a sigh of annoyance as she looked at her 'Master'. Clearly the young man expected her to be able kill the Master.

"That's enough Shinji!" A much older voice demanded making Rider's _Master_ shut up. The moment Shinji heard that voice his eyes widened in fear as he turned to look at his grandfather Zouken.

Zouken had a wrinkled face and was hunched over. He didn't have a single speck of hair on his head. He wore a green kimono with dark green hakama pants. In his hand he held a small wooden cane. He glared at Shinji for a moment, and then turned back to Rider.

"Now Rider, tell me everything that happened," he ordered. She told him everything that had happened.

Zouken listened intently to everything that the Servant had to say of her encounter. From how the two Servants fought to how the young man changed into an armored form with Prana practically rolling off of his body. By the time that she finished Zouken had a malicious smile on his face as he thought about everything she had said.

Sakura had told him about what had happened the other night when she was attacked by a creature, and from the description that Rider had given him was saved by the very same being that she had just fought. That same being was able to fight a Servant on even grounds and apparently a contestant in the Holy Grail War with not one, but two Servants fighting beside him.

"How interesting," Zouken muttered with a malicious smile.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait people. Like I said this one takes a while, because o how early I started it, and what I have in mind. But also college and real life take priority over fanfiction. Please let me know how everything is. Do the character's seem consistent? Were things going to fast slow, or just right? What parts got laughs out of you, and what parts did you enjoy.**

**Also here is what I believe are Hikaru's stats in this story.**

**Agito (Base Form)**

**Stats:**  
**Strength: C**  
**Agility: C**  
**Endurance: B**  
**Mana: EX**  
**Luck: D**  
**Noble Phantasm: EX**

**In this form Agito's a bit more of a allround character except for mana, and Noble Phantasm. Because of how I wrote him. Why is his Noble Phantasm EX? That will be explained later.**

**Would you kindly please review**


End file.
